


Something So Precious

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Domestic, Epilogue, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Minor Sam/T'challa, Parent Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Writer Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes has two major weaknesses: small babies and big men. Enter Steve Rogers: tall, blonde, all-around dream hunk, and awkward single parent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my casual-dating-single-parent-kid-fic-au is here! I have spent seemingly countless hours working on this fic, writing, rewriting, rereading, editing - sculpting it into the story it is now. I truly hope you enjoy reading it and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! <3
> 
> Massive thanks to [@worthystevie](http://worthystevie.tumblr.com/) for the support, the hand-holding, listening to me ramble and whine about this fic, as well as reading it and leaving me amazing comments. Also big thanks to [@whatthefoucault](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/) for reading it and giving me much needed feedback. Another big thank you to [@tardis-in-the-sky](http://tardis-in-the-sky.tumblr.com) and [@drahgons](http://drahgons.tumblr.com) for drawing fanart for this fic, first of which can be viewed [here](http://tardis-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/post/150376950372/steveandbucky-asked-for-fan-art-for-her-amazing) (the second's link will be posted later). I can't express how much I appreciate it. <3
> 
> Updates will be posted biweekly.

 

Bucky stares at the blank page of his word processing program with his arms folded across his chest, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. When having to rewrite a chapter, opening a new document and starting from scratch works about half the time. Evidently, this is not one of those times.

He’s been up since five in the morning, having gone through three cups of coffee – decaf, just for the placebo effect of keeping him energised – while going through the chapters he needs to edit. Now he’s arrived at the part in the story that needs to be completely changed, according to his editor, and it’s giving him a harder time than he expected. Honestly, who even _needs_ those massive, earth-shattering, cliff-hanging plot twists? _“Any science fiction action novel worth its salt, Barnes,”_  his editor’s voice says in his head, followed by another reminder that he has a second-draft deadline quickly approaching and he needs to hurry up and make the changes as soon as possible.

Groaning, he gets up to his feet, closes his laptop and pads to the kitchen in search for food. His stomach’s been growling for the last hour and he’s been ignoring it in favor of concentrating on writing, but it’s become a nuisance he can’t ignore. He hasn’t actually written a single word in nearly two hours, and it’s lunchtime now. He groans yet again when he finds that the fridge is empty, save for three-day-old takeout, vegetables that have gone bad and those tiny pots of flavoured yogurt Angie loves so much. And there on the door is a note from her saying _, “GO BUY SOME FOOD!!!”_ , which is on top of another reminder she’d left yesterday, which is on top of the first one from three days ago. Right. Grocery shopping. Time to buy some food.

Bucky grabs his wallet, keys and shoes and heads for the door, but pauses a moment to grab his favourite denim jacket; it's a bright, sunny day, unusually so, since it's still March, but there's still a slight winter chill in the air. Maybe some fresh air is what he needs to clear his head and find some inspiration.

Their local grocery store is thankfully less busy than usual, probably on account of the fact that most people are actually at work or in their homes, enjoying their lunch, and not trying to find the quickest possible meal which can be made and eaten in under an hour - which is what Bucky is doing, so he can get back to his desk to continue Not Writing. As he rounds the corner of the pasta aisle, his attention is drawn to the sounds of a baby whining and squirming in the baby-seat of the shopping cart she’s in. Immediately his face lights up.

The truth is, and this is something he’s not ashamed to admit, but Bucky _loves_ babies. The number one question he gets asked at family gatherings is, _“So when are you gonna settle down with a nice boy and have some kids of your own, huh?”_ to which Bucky shrugs, says _“Who knows?”_ and quickly changes the subject to whatever toddler is in his arms at that moment. Having three sisters each with a gaggle of kids, Bucky’s earned himself the title of Favourite Uncle among his family, since he’s pretty much the only person who actually volunteers to babysit his nieces and nephews whenever he’s not busy writing or editing.

This baby in particular is a toddler, barely a year old, if Bucky had to guess, with dark-blonde hair and a round, chubby face, wearing blue overalls and making grabby hands at her father, wanting to be picked up.

Bucky’s busy smiling at the baby, thinking how adorable she is, when he glances over at the man who’s with her and – _oh, shit._

The man is tall and muscled, with a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. His blond hair is slightly dishevelled and sticking up at the front, and his grey t-shirt is stretching wonderfully across his broad chest and showing off his arms, which are now reaching out and picking the baby up. Bucky snaps out of his daze and looks away, feeling his whole face heat up at the way he was ogling at the man, even though he wasn’t even caught looking.

He stares blankly at the shelves of pasta sauce in front of him for a long moment, while listening to the hushing sounds the man is making, trying and failing to calm his baby down. He takes a step towards them and stops, hesitating. He’s well aware of how he comes across to strangers; long hair in a messy bun, permanent dark circles under his eyes and rough stubble across his jaw that he’s too lazy to shave regularly. Combine that with his prosthetic left arm, and the fact that he’s wearing too-worn sweatpants, Bucky knows he’s not viewed as friendly, let alone a trust-him-to-calm-your-kid-down kind of guy.

And yeah, it’s true that he has a lot of experience with crying babies and is good at distracting them with shiny toys and getting them to calm down, but still. It seems like a bad idea to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong, right?

Then he notices that the baby’s full on wailing now, the man looks like he’s just about ready to join in the child’s breakdown, and there’s a woman nearby giving them a nasty look, so he decides to step in.

“Uh, hi,” he mutters under his breath, clears his throat and tries again. “Do you need a hand with - I can help?”

The man looks up at him and holds his gaze with eyes grown wide, but doesn’t reply. Poor guy appears to be so exhausted, and it looks like it takes him a minute to realise what’s going on, but by then Bucky’s speaking again, addressing the baby instead.

“Hi, gorgeous. What’s your name?”

“Sarah,” Hot Dad rasps out. “Her name’s Sarah.”

Bucky glances at the man and nods before turning back to the baby. “Hey, Sarah. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asks in the softest tone of voice he can manage, and is thankful when she seems to calm down a little, her wails turning into softer cries while she stares curiously at him, chubby fingers stuffed in her mouth.  

Bucky extends his arms towards her, all the while being fully aware that he’s under the watchful gaze of Sarah’s father, who no doubt notices his less-than-kid-friendly prosthetic.

“Do you want a hug?” he asks her, though he’s aware she probably can’t answer him. Bucky looks up at the man and receives a nod of confirmation as he hands over his child to Bucky.

“There we go,” Bucky whispers as he holds her, an arm under her bottom and the other holding on to her back, rubbing it soothingly as he starts pacing up and down the aisle. She’s still a little fussy, letting out soft whimpers, so he distracts her with a packet of M&Ms that he finds on the shelves. “Look at this here, look,” he rattles the packet in front of her and she reaches out grabs it, making a delighted little noise at it. Aha, mission accomplished. Kids love colourful things that make rattling noises, after all.

“Thank you.”

Bucky looks up at the man, and smiles at the expression of honest gratitude on his face. “It’s no problem.”

“I swear I’m a better father usually,” he shakes his head and extends a hand. “I’m Steve, by the way, I’m Sarah’s dad.”

Bucky shakes the hand he’s offered and melts a little at the warmth of it, the strong grip on his, and only a moment later remembers to introduce himself too. “Bucky Barnes, nice to meet you. Don’t worry, I’m not judging your parenting skills, I’m sure you are a great father,” Bucky offers the man a kind smile. Sarah looks like a happy, healthy child, who is probably feeling cranky and throwing a bit of a hissy fit, as babies often do. “It just seemed like you needed a hand, so…”

“I did, yeah. She doesn’t cry very often but she’s been a little fussy today, and I’ve just had the longest week what with moving to the new house and—,” Steve stops his sentence abruptly and sighs. “Sorry. You’ve just met me. You don’t want to hear about my problems. Again, thank you.”

Bucky wouldn’t actually mind hearing _all_ about this guy’s problems, only if it meant he’d keep hearing that deep, smooth voice of his, but he keeps those thoughts to himself. He doesn’t want to be the guy who hits on cute dads at the supermarket. No matter how goddamn attractive they are.

“Don’t worry about it, really,” he tells Steve. “I understand.”

Steve nods, a grateful smile appearing on his face. “She seems to have taken a liking to you. You have experience at this, huh?”

“Oh, years of it.” Bucky grins down at the little girl in his arms and in return, Sarah reaches out and plants her tiny hand across his cheek, which just makes him smile even wider. Before he can stop himself, he leans down and drops a kiss to her forehead. Five minutes into meeting her and already he’s putty in her hands.

“She’s so adorable. How old is she?” Bucky hands her back over to her father, and watches as she grabs onto his t-shirt and places her head on his shoulder, still keeping her gaze locked on the stranger she’s just met.

“11 months,” Steve smiles at his daughter before turning to Bucky. “How old are your kids?”

Bucky blinks twice. “Oh! No, no, I don’t have any children of my own. All my experience is from babysitting my sisters’ kids, God knows they have a small army of them.”

“Oh,” Steve raises his eyebrows. “You must be a great help then.”

“Well, there’s a reason they call me the Baby Whisperer in the family,” Bucky jokes, then cringes a little at how lame that must have sounded.

Steve cracks into a big grin, and Bucky glances down as his cheeks flood with colour, embarrassed at what he’s just blurted out, and the amused glint in Steve’s blue eyes.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Baby Whisperer Bucky,” Steve says then, a teasing hint to his voice. He puts Sarah back in her seat and makes his way down the aisle. “I’ll see you around.”

“See you,” Bucky says lamely, watching them walk away and trying to contain his grin. He turns back to his own shopping cart, as if only just remembering he’d basically abandoned his grocery shopping to talk to Steve and Sarah.

He gets home much later than he’d planned, but doesn’t even feel bad about the time he wasted in the store because right after having lunch he sits down and concentrates for the next few hours, managing to write the chapter that was giving him so much trouble.

Bucky can’t help but be grateful for meeting Steve and Sarah at the supermarket, since they’d managed to perk up his mood enough for him to dive into writing with full force. He sits back at the end of the day and looks at his work, smiling proudly at a job well done, which is - unfortunately - when Angie gets home from work and teases him for looking like an idiot, smiling like that at his screen. Bucky tosses a discarded, balled-up piece of paper at her in retaliation, and swears when she ducks and misses the hit.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, wonderful wonderful comments! they're making my whole week :D

 

“Did I mention how Bucky–”

“Bucky? No, you never mentioned anything like that,” Sam knits his eyebrows together, feigning confusion. “What’s a Bucky?”

“ _ Sam _ ,” T’challa shoots him a look, even as he gives in with a grin a moment later.

Steve shrugs. He’s feeling lightheaded and blissful, knows he’s tipsy going onto drunk as he finishes his drink and puts the glass down on the table. “Fine, I get it, I’ll shut up.”

“Good,”

T’challa elbows his boyfriend in the ribs, and then turns to Steve. “Ignore him, please, say what you wanted to say.”

Steve shrugs again. Grinning into his empty glass, he says, “He was so  _ beautiful _ .”

“We know. You’ve said that. About a hundred times in the span of a week.” Sam says dryly.

“Well, he was,” Steve says, sounding firm and determined. “And he was so good with Sarah – he calmed her down so quickly, it was amazing.”

“You mentioned that, too,”

T’challa rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to Sam. He just doesn’t like it when he’s not the centre of attention.”

Sam gasps, mouth falling open. “That’s the least accurate thing about me you could have said. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

T’challa chuckles and puts an arm around Sam’s middle, pulling him close for a kiss, laughing even more when Sam pulls out of reach and pushes him away.

Steve averts his gaze away from the couple, a small smile growing on his lips, albeit a little wistful. He likes hanging out with Sam and T’challa, unwinding with a few drinks and idle chit-chat when he can have a rare night out, and he doesn’t feel like a third wheel at all. But sometimes, seeing them two makes him realise how much he misses having someone, what with his love life being completely non-existent for the last year.

“Okay, in all seriousness,” Sam says, leaning forward on his elbows, with a tone of voice that means Business. “When are you gonna see him again?”

“Who knows,” Steve sighs. “I didn’t get his number or anything.”

“That’s a shame,” T’challa says.

Sam gives him a hopeful smile. “Well, you never know, you might run into him again somewhere, right?”

Steve raises his eyebrows and leans back on his seat. “I wish,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound too mopey about it. He then grins drunkenly and says, “Oh the things I would do that man,” with a dreamy sigh, earning a round of laughter from his friends.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply sipping their drinks and watching the other patrons in the bar. It’s a pleasant atmosphere, where the music isn’t too loud and the lightning is just bright enough so you can see where you’re going as you navigate through the crowds, since it’s always busy on weekend nights like this.  

Steve glances around, hoping to flag down a waiter and order another drink, and instead his eyes fall on someone... someone who is unmistakably  _ Bucky _ making his way to the bar. His mouth falls open a tad, and Sam reaches out and pushes his chin up to close it again, saying something about catching flies. Steve turns to look at him with wide eyes.

“He’s here,” he breathes out, and is met with two blank looks. “Bucky. Bucky is here, he’s at the bar. Oh my God,” Steve turns to look at him again, but can barely see him. “Should I – should I go say hi?”

“Hell yeah, you should go say hi!”

“And then you should invite him to join us so we can meet him,” T’challa adds, Sam nodding eagerly in agreement.

Without thinking twice about it, Steve raises an arm and waves it around, while calling out Bucky’s name a couple of times.

“You know he probably can’t hear you, right?” Sam asks him then, lips pressed into a tight line, like he’s trying not to laugh at Steve.

“Right,” Steve clears his throat and gets up, takes a deep breath to calm himself down and starts making his way to the bar. “Hey, Bucky!” he exclaims, grabbing the man’s shoulder in a tight grip.

Bucky’s head snaps around and when he sees Steve in front of him, his whole face lights up, his blue-grey eyes shining in the dim lighting. “Steve! Hey! What are you doing here?”

Steve can’t help but grin. “I’m here with some friends,” he turns around and gestures towards their table, and Sam, the little shit, waves back in response. “Managed to get a night off without the kid. You wanna join us?”

“Sure, yeah,” Bucky says. “Let me just get my drink,”

Steve nods in response, and steps a little closer to Bucky as someone nudges him to get to the bar. Bucky’s even better looking up close, and he even  _ smells _ amazing, and all Steve wants to do is put his hands all over him, grab him by his waist and push him against the counter and kiss him until they’re both gasping for air.

The bartender serves Bucky’s drink, which snaps Steve out of his daze, and he beckons Bucky to follow him, the two of them walking back to Steve’s table in the corner of the bar.

“So, this is Bucky?” T’challa asks, an amused smile curling his lips.

Bucky’s eyes widen a little. “Uh, yeah. Hi, nice to meet you,” he says, shaking T’challa’s hand, then turns to address Steve. “You’ve been talking about me?”

“Of course he has,” Sam says, sliding around the booth to make room for them. “He hasn’t shut—”

“So this is Sam and this is T’challa,” Steve butts in, speaking in a high pitched voice, and very obviously kicking Sam under the table.

“Well, nice to meet you both,” Bucky says, taking the empty seat opposite Steve. “So who did you leave Sarah with? Babysitter?”

“Oh, she’s with her mother for the weekend, so I get to have a free night out,” Steve beams at him. He still feels a little tipsy, so when the waitress comes around, he orders a bottle of water instead of another scotch, because he doesn’t want to get even drunker and end up blurting out something embarrassing in front of his crush.

“Oh,” Bucky’s face falls a little, and he sounds uncertain when he asks, “You’re, uh – are you divorced?”

Steve blinks. “No, no. Not divorced, uh, it’s – we’re friends.”

“Oh, that’s–”

“I mean we were never married. Or dating or whatever,” Steve frowns a little, and when he sneaks a glance to his friends and sees them smirking at him, he frowns even more. “It was a one-time thing,” he says finally, and then covers his face with a hand. “That sounded awful.”

Bucky breathes out a soft laugh, which makes Steve blush in embarrassment. “Steve, it’s fine. Don’t stress yourself out trying to explain. I just didn’t realise you’re a single dad.”

“Yeah,” Steve looks at him, their eyes meeting. “I’m a single dad.”

“So, tell us about you, Bucky,” Sam butts in then, and because he’s an excellent wingman, adds, “Are you married or engaged or dating someone at the moment?”

“Uh...well not - not really-” Bucky stammers, looking a little nervous all of a sudden. He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because all of a sudden a girl with dark blonde hair appears at their table and exclaims, “There you are!”

Bucky blinks up at the woman, seemingly surprised by her appearance. “Oh, hey, yeah.”

“I thought you’d be at the bar,” she takes off her jacket to reveal a stunning figure wrapped in a tight black dress and sits down next to Bucky, scooching him to make space for herself on the booth.

“Sorry, I got distracted. Um, guys, this is Angie, my friend and roommate,” Bucky introduces her to the group. “Angie, this is Steve, and his friends Sam and T’challa.”

“This is Hot Dad Steve?” Angie grins, extending her arm for a handshake.

“That’s his full name, by the way,” Sam adds, while T’challa covers a laugh with a fake cough, and Steve feels his face heat up all of a sudden, undoubtedly turning a wonderful shade of scarlet.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Steve shakes her hand and smiles a little shyly, while _ Hot Dad Steve  _ rings in his ears. 

“Oh, pleasure’s all mine,” Angie says, delighted.

Bucky groans and signals for a waitress to order more drinks, if only to hide the fact that he’s blushing furiously. The waitress comes by and takes their orders, and they fall silent after that. 

Steve can’t keep his eyes off Bucky. “So you’re not seeing anyone?” he asks, hoping he sounds casual. 

“No,” Bucky replies, voice soft, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

Steve ducks his head as he feels his face heat up again, heart racing in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. There’s a tension between them, evident to any observer, but it’s not uncomfortable, no. It’s wonderful, and Steve feels himself being pulled in; he loves every second of it, craves more. He meets Bucky’s gaze a moment later and has to let out a deep breath, captivated by the playful glint in Bucky’s pale eyes, the curve of his perfect pink lips, that are just  _ begging  _ to be kissed - 

“So, Angie, what is it that you do?” Sam pipes up then, sparking a new conversation at their table, and they start chatting, making small talk as they get to know each other. 

Steve takes the opportunity when Angie makes a break for the bathroom to go take her seat next to Bucky, and gives him a playful nudge when Bucky grins at him. “You having fun?”

“Yeah, I am,” Bucky nods, holding his gaze. “You?”

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs. “Company’s good,”

Bucky’s face lights up with another grin. “Good,”

Angie makes a teasing comment when she returns to the table, but take’s Steve’s seat and starts talking to Sam and T’challa, joking and laughing with them, while Steve and Bucky are left to be alone in their own little world. Not that either of them mind. In fact they’re happy to spend the next half hour alone, talking and making jokes, flirting and getting to know each other better. Bucky tells him about the book he’s writing, cringing at the terrible plot holes that he needs to fix, and Steve makes a mental note to look up the first two books in the trilogy and read them when he finds some free time. He in turn tells Bucky about the crazy week he’s had, having just moved into a new house, a two-bedroom condo that’s not that far from Bucky’s apartment, as it turns out. 

They stay at the bar, talking while drinking until way past midnight, even after their friends have left. At some point Steve feels his eyes drooping shut and decides to call it a night, despite how much he wants to stay and continue looking at Bucky’s face and hearing his voice for the rest of the night.

They linger by the sidewalk outside the bar, while Steve tries to scrounge up the courage and ask Bucky for his number, saying that maybe they can arrange another night out for drinks. Bucky happily agrees, puts his number in Steve’s phone and hands it back to him, their fingers brushing. Steve looks up and meets Bucky’s eye and before he can stop himself, he steps forward and hugs Bucky, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Bucky hugs him back tightly, and steps back after a moment, letting his arms drop by his hands. Steve can’t help but feel a little disappointed at the loss of contact, can’t help but wish he could have Bucky in his arms for the rest of the night. Preferably with less clothing, but he’s not fussed.

Steve’s mind is still on Bucky when he gets home, strips out of his clothes and falls on his bed. He wishes he could’ve brought Bucky home with him, before the sober, reasonable part of his brain curses himself for having those kinds of thoughts. He has a full time job as a single parent, on top of his actual full time job, and that leaves him with absolutely no time to be getting involved with someone. No matter how attractive that someone is, and how much Steve likes him. He doesn’t need the complication of relationships at the moment, and he’s happy to focus on raising his daughter.

And Bucky, well... he can be friends with Bucky, and maybe admire him from afar. No harm in that.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bucky is back in writing hell, having to finish editing the last few chapters before his second draft is complete, and he’s having trouble concentrating; at least this time, the distractions are quite pleasant. He’s surrounded by papers and post-it notes strewn about his desk, ideas and corrections written hastily whenever he thinks of something, and underneath all of that is his phone, which hasn’t really stopped beeping with new text messages ever since he and Steve exchanged numbers two weeks ago.

He’s busy staring at a particular part of dialogue that he’s uncertain of when it beeps again, and he blindly reaches out and retrieves it, unlocking it to find a picture of Steve and Sarah smiling at him with a caption that says ‘ _ Night, night, Bucky!’ _

Bucky grins at how adorable she looks in her pyjama onesie, and right after, he realises that it’s well past dinner time and he’s been sat at his desk for the last four hours, working non-stop. He rubs a hand over his face and gets to his feet, his stomach suddenly rambling in demand of food. Usually Angie is at home around this time and at least reminds him to get up and eat something if he’s forgotten about dinner, but she’s gone on an impromptu weekend trip with her girlfriend, leaving Bucky alone in the apartment. 

He texts back, ‘ _Night night Sarah’,_ with a little smiley emoji at the end and then, takes a picture of himself with an exaggerated frowny face, with the caption ‘ _Off to hunt for food_ ’, followed by another picture of his once again empty fridge. 

Steve texts him back, ‘ _ I have leftover chicken fettuccini and the first season of The Walking Dead if you want to come over.’ _

Bucky’s about to reply when he gets another text which says, ‘ _ Please don’t make me watch it by myself’,  _ followed by a series of sad face emoji.

_ ‘You afraid of zombies, Rogers?’ _  he texts in reply.

His phone pings again a moment later.

_ ‘Yes, yes, I am.’ _

_ ‘Please come protect me.’ _

Bucky shakes his head with an amused chuckle and texts Steve to let him know he’ll be there soon, then heads to the bathroom to check his appearance.

Unfortunately, one glance in the mirror tells him he looks like he usually does after he’s spent hours at his desk — hair messy and all over the place, dark circles under his eyes and looking like he hasn’t slept for days. Bucky hastily strips out of his clothes to have a quick shower before leaving, because he wants to be at least presentable when he goes over to the house of a man that looks like he should be on the cover of a magazine.

He changes into a clean t-shirt that is slightly tighter than necessary, pulls his hair back into a small bun, brushes his teeth and then rubs his fingers over his three-day-old stubble and decides to leave it as it is. He thinks it makes him look good, kinda sexy even, now that he’s freshly showered and better dressed — or at least that’s what Angie tells him, and he trusts her opinion.

It’s the first time he’s seeing Steve since that first night they hang out at the bar with their friends and Bucky hasn’t failed to notice just how busy Steve is. He’s tried inviting Steve out a couple of times, but was always met with a quick, albeit reluctant rejection, usually followed by a picture of Steve’s desk at his workplace, and his sad face.

With that Bucky’s realised that Steve’s a single parent, who has full custody of his daughter. That on its own is a full time job, and Steve works full time on top of that, which leaves him little time to socialize, let alone start a new relationship. Plus, Steve is  _ a parent. _ He has  _ a kid. _ Bucky knows that if he starts something with Steve, if they start dating and then can’t work it out and break up, it’ll probably have an effect on Sarah, too.

All in all, it doesn’t seem like the greatest idea to get romantically involved with Steve right now. No matter how much Bucky wants to get him out of his clothes, onto the closest flat surface, and do terrible, sinful things to him. 

It’s with these thoughts in mind that he makes his way to Steve’s house, for once choosing to drive instead of walk, just so he can get there that much sooner. Steve answers the door after the third knock, appearing barefoot in front of Bucky, with his index finger against his lips, telling him to be quiet, presumably because Sarah is asleep. Bucky wants to whimper at the sight in front of him; Steve in worn, soft-looking sweatpants and a white t-shirt, looking so cozy and warm that all Bucky wants to do is wrap himself around the man and cuddle him to death.

“Hey, come in,” Steve mutters, stepping aside to make way for Bucky. 

He follows Steve into the living room, where he finds the baby monitor on the coffee table, next to the  _ The Walking Dead _ DVDs. He takes a quick look around the apartment, taking in the paintings on the walls, one of which is a portrait of Sarah, in a puffy white dress, an expression of absolute delight on her face as she sucks on her little chubby fingers. Bucky looks at the painting for a long moment, his lips curling into a smile at the sight of the little girl. Then he notices the half-empty bookshelf in the far corner, and a few cardboard boxes nearby. 

“You haven’t finished unpacking yet?”

“Ah, no,” Steve rubs his neck awkwardly. “I’ll get around to it eventually. Think I might throw a little housewarming party next week, so I’ll have to get everything done by then. You’ll come, right?”

“Of course,” Bucky says, and gets a content grin in response. 

Steve tells him to take a seat while he goes into the adjacent kitchen to bring Bucky a plate of the leftover pasta as he promised. He returns a moment later and hands the plate to Bucky, then he stretches and lets out a big yawn before slumping down on the couch.

“Sorry,” he says with a sheepish smile. “I’m kinda tired. Had a long day with Sarah today.”

“I can see that,” Bucky points at Steve’s shirt, to what looks like a baby formula stain near his left shoulder.

“Ah, crap,” Steve winces. “This is my only clean shirt, dammit,” he gets to his feet and promptly takes his shirt off, revealing his god-like body, all broad chest, defined abs and gorgeous strong arms.

Bucky’s mouth starts watering, and it’s not because of the creamy pasta dish he has in front of him.

“Sorry, I’m just gonna go wash this real quick,” Steve tells him as he starts walking away, but not before he smirks a little, like he’s noticed Bucky’s staring and is smug about it.

Bucky nods dumbly, unable to do anything but watch Steve’s retreating figure, and damn, the man looks good no matter what angle you look at him from. He catches himself whispering, “Holy shit,” under his breath, and then shakes his head at himself and tries to focus on his food instead. 

He’s hungry, so it’s not too hard of a task. But he still sneaks glances towards the hallway, waiting for Steve to come back, maybe still shirtless. Because Steve did say he didn’t have any more clean clothes, didn’t he?

What he sees instead is Steve walking in with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows pinched together in obvious discomfort. 

“Please don’t laugh,” he says as he comes to a stop in front of Bucky. “It was a stupid gag gift from Peggy, which I never wear, hence why it’s my only clean shirt at the moment.”

Bucky puts his fork down and licks his lips. “Okay,” he says in the most serious tone he can manage, even though he’s dying to know what Steve’s hiding under those massive arms. 

Steve sighs as he lets his arms drop to his sides, and Bucky bursts out laughing, clamping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself down, mindful of the fact that there’s a sleeping baby in the house. 

“Oh my God.”

The text on the t-shirt reads, _ I hope your day is as nice as my ass,  _ and the more Bucky tries to contain his laughter, the redder Steve’s face becomes, until he grabs a throw pillow and hits Bucky on the shoulder with it. 

“Come on, quit it, I know it’s terrible.”

“What, your ass? No, I think it’s quite nice. But I’m not convinced, why don’t you give me a little spin, huh?” Bucky smirks up at him. 

Steve raises a challenging eyebrow, and very slowly spins around, giving Bucky a very good view of his very round and very firm ass. And dear Lord, isn't that a sight for sore eyes.

Then Steve actually wiggles his hips, shaking his ass right in front of Bucky’s face, and it just makes Bucky start laughing again. He puts his plate on the coffee table in fear of dropping it, and feeling suddenly too hot, takes his jacket off, which leaves him in a simple dark blue t-shirt. 

Steve turns back around and sits down next to Bucky again, and as soon as he does, Bucky notices his eyes flicking over the metal plates of his prosthetic arm, his smile slipping a little as he does. He looks up and meets Bucky’s gaze, and his expression turns apologetic, eyes growing a little wide.

“Sorry, I didn’t—”

“You can ask how it happened,” Bucky says, his tone much quieter and gentler, humour having faded from it. 

Steve nods and swallows hard before he asks. “How did it happen?”

“Car accident, a long time ago. I was about 20 then,” he looks down at his metallic fingers and waggles them,  hearing the faint whirr of the metal plates as they shift. “I’m lucky my dad was working with a prosthetics company at the time, and got me signed up for a trial for a new line of experimental prosthetics...and that’s how I ended up with this.”

“That’s...pretty cool,” Steve says, his gaze fixed on the arm. “Sorry, I mean… I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Yeah, better,” Bucky grins at him. “But no, I get what you meant. Kids seem to love it. They think being part robot is cool.”

“Must be the shiny,” Steve murmurs, smiling a little.

“Must be,” Bucky repeats, his tone matching Steve’s. 

He’s suddenly aware of close they’re sitting, Steve’s knee pressing into his thigh where he’s folded one leg underneath the other; they're close enough that Bucky can practically count the tiny freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, close enough to lean in and press his lips against Steve’s plush, pink ones. 

His gaze flickers upwards and he meets Steve’s own, and the look in those eyes make his heart start racing in his chest, because he’s pretty sure Steve’s having similar thoughts, if the way he glances down at Bucky’s mouth is any indication. Unconsciously, Bucky licks his lips, and watches as Steve’s eyes darken when he looks up again.  _ Oh God _ , he thinks Steve might kiss him. He thinks  _ he _ might kiss  _ Steve _ , because every bit of his self-control is flying out the window, and he leans in a little, feels his stomach swoop in anticipation as Steve leans closer too. It’s as if they’re moving in slow motion, not daring to close the gap just yet, even when their mouths are only inches apart-

When all of a sudden, Sarah’s loud, demanding wail being heard through the monitor makes the two men jump apart. 

“I’m gonna go check on her,” Steve rasps out, then clears his throat and gets to his feet, hurrying towards Sarah’s nursery. 

Bucky lets out a deep breath and lets his head fall back on the couch, scrubbing a hand over his face. He thinks his heart might leap out of chest it’s beating so fast, now with the added nervousness of that almost-kiss, the sudden interruption snapping him out of his daze, and God,  _ he almost kissed Steve. _ He’d be mortified with embarrassment if it wasn’t for the fact that Steve had also leaned in, was staring at Bucky’s mouth, the lustful look in his eyes telling him he wanted to ravish Bucky right there on that couch, and God knows Bucky would let him do anything he wanted, wouldn’t know how to resist giving into the temptation.

They’re both into each other, that much is clear, and if Bucky had to guess at what’s keeping Steve from asking him out, it’d probably be the same reason he himself is holding  back. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Steve’s voice comes through the baby monitor, making Bucky’s head snap to it, a smile suddenly growing on his lips. “What’s wrong, hmm?”

He can hear Sarah’s cries quieting down into whimpering babbles, the noises as Steve shuffles around the room and keeps talking to her in hushed tones, checking her diaper and giving her water from her sippy cup. 

Then Steve actually starts humming the soft tune of a nursery rhyme under his breath, and Bucky can practically picture him rocking her in his arms to get her to calm down. Bucky bites down on his lip and throws his head back on the couch; he’s fucking  _ adorable _ , shit, it’s not fair how perfect he is.

Steve appears in the room a few minutes later, and sits down in his previous spot next to Bucky. “She’s asleep,” he sighs, smiling softly. 

“Yeah, I heard you,” Bucky gestures towards the baby monitor. “Nice singing there, Steve.”

Steve rolls his eyes but grins anyway, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “Shut up. My daughter happens to enjoy it.” 

“Well of course she does, you’re her father, she’s biased.” Bucky teases.

“Is not,” Steve mutters, trying to bite back a grin as he reaches out for the DVD remote. Bucky watches him as Steve hits play on the first episode of the series, then turns his head and meets Bucky’s gaze, who breaks into a huge grin. 

“Whatever you say, Steve,” Bucky tells him, and Steve retaliates by knocking his knee against Bucky’s, and keeping it there.

Bucky spends the rest of the evening only half paying attention to the show they’re watching, and with an ear-to-ear smile on his face. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Well, you can give her a chance, that’s all I’m saying,”

Steve shifts on his feet, unable to outright decline the request, all the while knowing that he’s not even a little interested. “I’ll think about it. But you know I don’t enjoy being set up on dates with your friends’ sons and daughters.”

Sarah places a hand on his arm, giving him a sympathetic look. “I just want you to get back out there, maybe meet someone.”

Steve nods as he starts plating more pigs-in-blankets onto a snack tray to replace the one that’s nearly empty, avoiding eye-contact. “I know, Ma, it’s just-”

Unfortunately, Sam turns up just on time to say, “It’s just that he’s already met someone, Mrs. Rogers,” he grins, crossing his arms in front of his chest, while Steve curses under his breath and turns a wonderful shade of scarlet.

“Do tell,” Sarah raises a questioning eyebrow at Sam, who doesn’t even hesitate before spilling the beans about Steve’s embarrassing crush on Bucky, and that he’s expected to show up at Steve’s house warming party.

“Oh, I see,” Sarah smirks at him. “Is he handsome?”

“Steve seems to think so. He hasn’t shut up about how beautiful Bucky is since he met him, uh, about two weeks ago, was it?”

Steve groans and buries his face in his hands. “Okay, you two, cut it out.”

His mother actually laughs at him, then pats him on his arm and says, “Well, I can’t wait to meet this Bucky fella,” before she picks up the snack trays and walks to the living room, where the rest of the guests are. 

“Thanks for that,” Steve says, shooting Sam a look, who simply shrugs in response, feigning innocence. 

They make their way to the living room to find little Sarah holding tightly to Thor’s fingers, moving one leg in front of the other as she tries to walk around the room, all wobbly and terribly slow. Her attention snaps to Steve as soon as she sees him, and she changes her path and starts walking towards him. She suddenly stops, evidently tired of trying to walk, and falls back, landing with her butt on the floor and making the adults laugh. Then she leans forward and starts crawling towards her father, and Steve cracks into a grin and crouches down, opening his arms in encouragement. When she finally reaches him, Steve grabs her and lifts her up with him, holding her over his head and watching her giggle in delight. 

“Walking’s too much work, huh, peanut?” Steve says, perching her on his hip and pressing a small kiss to her nose.

“She will walk on her own soon enough,” Thor tells him, coming up to caress Sarah’s soft head with a big hand. “Pietro started walking right after his first birthday, and now we can’t get him to stop running all over the house. Wanda took a little longer to learn, she’s much less energetic, thankfully.” He says with a fond shake of his head.

Sarah babbles at him, reaching out to grab his nose with her tiny hand, making Thor laugh heartily. 

“Well, she’s not yet one.” Steve says, smiling down at her daughter. 

Thor rests a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You will wish for her to sit still for just one moment when she starts walking.”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, I’ve been told. Thanks, Thor.”

The doorbell rings then, and Steve goes to open it, though he’s distracted by pretending to chomp on Sarah’s fingers when she puts them in his mouth, and her shrill, delighted laughter. He’s surprised when he sees Bucky standing there with two carrier bags in his hands, grinning at them both. 

“Hi, gorgeous,” Bucky coos, reaching out for one of Sarah’s hands and placing a kiss on top of it. 

And for a moment there, Steve really thought Bucky was addressing him. He’s not disappointed, though, in fact he’s happy to see how much Bucky likes Sarah. 

“Hey, come on in,” he says, stepping aside to let his guest in. 

Bucky holds his gaze for a moment before he nods and walks in, hesitantly following Steve inside the house.

“Uh, where should I put these?” Bucky asks, holding up the bags in his hand.

Without thinking twice about it, Steve hands Sarah over to him and takes the bags from his hands, sneaking a look inside and smiling a little, looking forward to opening them after the party. 

“Well hello there,” Steve hears her mother say as she approaches them, and groans inwardly. 

“You must be Bucky,” she says, extending a hand. “Sarah Rogers, the eldest.”

“Oh! I didn’t realise she was named after her grandma,” Bucky beams at her, shaking her hand with his free one. “Pleasure to meet you, Sarah.”

“Yes, well, Steve was quite adamant on naming her after me,” Sarah puts her arm around Bucky’s and leads him to the living room. “I wasn’t very keen on it, but Steve here—”

“I keep telling you, if she grows up to be half the woman you are, she’s going to be amazing.”

“Yes, yes, so you’ve said.” Sarah says, feigning exasperation, though her smile is fond, as is Bucky’s, who’s watching their interaction without interrupting, while also balancing the baby on his hip.

“C’mon,” Steve turns to Bucky. “Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends, yeah?”

Bucky shifts Sarah from one arm to the other and nods, letting himself be led to the living room where most of the guests are gathered. Steve’s relieved to see that Bucky gets along with his friends; he seems happy to see Sam and T’challa again and catch up with them, gets excited when he finds out Jane and Thor, Steve’s next-door neighbours, are astrophysicists and strikes up conversation with them, then stops to play hide-and-seek with the couple’s two year old twins, Pietro and Wanda. 

During the entire duration of the party, though, Steve doesn’t see Bucky more than a foot away from his daughter, always watching out for her or playing with her. More than once their eyes meet across the room and they exchange little smiles before they look away. By evening time, when the last of his guests leave, he finds Bucky on the couch, cradling Sarah in his arms and smiling down at her as she sleeps, looking peaceful and content.

Steve feels his heart swell up at the sight as he leans against the armchair and watches them. Somewhat reluctantly, he bends down and holds his arms out, and Bucky carefully hands the sleeping baby back to her father.

“I’m just gonna put her in her crib,” Steve whispers in a barely audible voice, and Bucky only nods in response. 

Sarah only briefly wakes up while she’s being carried to her room, blinking sleepily up at her father, but quickly falls asleep again once Steve places her in her crib and covers her with a soft blanket. When he returns, he finds Bucky clearing up some of the mess from the party, stacking up empty plates onto one hand and taking them to the kitchen. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

Bucky shakes his head. “It’s no problem. Not like I have anything better to do, so,” he gives Steve a little smile.

“Thanks.” Steve smiles back at him as he starts washing up the dirty plates and glasses. “No editing or writing to do today?”

“Nope, I’m taking a little break. I swear it makes my brain turn into mush sometimes.”

“I feel you on that one,” Steve chuckles, body temperature rising when Bucky appears next to him, dish towel in his hands and ready to start drying up. “That tends to happen to me too, whenever I have a big project deadline coming up.”

“Do you design a lot of big buildings?”

Steve snorts sarcastically. “No, not really, mostly just big mansion-type houses for old rich people.” He shoots a smirk to Bucky as he hands him a plate. “I’d love to do something bigger at some point, maybe a museum...or a theatre, I don’t know, something important. But for now I’m happy to stick with what I know.”

Bucky hums in agreement, and they fall into a comfortable silence as they finish cleaning up, and retire to the couch, each with a cold beer in their hands. The place looks much tidier now, and Steve can’t help but feel grateful for Bucky’s help, because he’s a little worn out after having hosted the party. 

He suddenly remembers he hasn’t yet opened the presents Bucky’s brought them, and he goes to retrieve them. “Don’t think I forgot about this,” he says when he returns, giving Bucky a playful smirk.

Bucky lets out a soft laugh, then takes a sip of his drink. Steve does his best not to stare at the way his mouth wraps around the rim of the bottle, the pink of his tongue peeking out between his lips, and fails, his eyes following the motion of Bucky’s adam’s apple as he swallows. 

He feels hot all over again, so he looks down in his lap where the boxes of presents are, and starts unwrapping the smaller one. 

“That one’s for Sarah,” Bucky tells him, an excited glint in his eye. “I saw it at the store and I couldn’t resist. She’ll love it, I’m sure, my nieces had one just like it.”

It’s a baby music play set, consisting of a colourful little drum and a toy piano. Steve can’t help but smile. “Thank you, Bucky, she’ll definitely like it,” he looks up at the man. “Though the question is, will I?”

Bucky laughs and shakes his head, his eyes squinting adorably. “Guess we’ll find out.”

Steve rolls his eyes and unwraps the second present to find that it’s a chocolate fondue set, and his smile widens. “This is awesome, Buck. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky says. “Anytime you wanna have a fondue, just call me up.”

Steve bites down on his lip. “Sounds good, I think I’ll take you up on that.”

“What do you want to do now, though?” Bucky asks, inching a little forward on the couch, getting closer to Steve and making himself comfortable. “Maybe watch some more of  _ The Walking Dead _ ?”

Steve feels his whole face heat up as he remembers the events of the previous week, when he and Bucky were hanging out on his couch just like they are now, and how they almost shared a kiss before they were interrupted. He swallows hard; there’s a glint in Bucky’s eyes that tells him he’s reading Steve’s mind and recalling the events of that night. 

“That’s an idea,” Steve replies, voice coming out much quieter than he intended. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, and leans in a little. 

There’s no doubt in Steve’s mind about what’s happening, and his heart starts beating rapidly, butterflies twirling in his stomach as the excitement and anticipation build up. He abandons the gifts on the coffee table, not really looking at where they end up because he can’t tear his gaze away from Bucky’s. He moves closer towards him, one hand landing on Bucky’s thigh as the other comes up to his cheek, brushing away a stray strand of his hair. It feels like time has slowed down, and finally he can’t wait any longer. Steve leans in and so does Bucky, the two finally close the distance between them. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat, feeling Bucky’s soft, warm lips against his own; it’s a chaste kiss, nothing more than a short moment of their lips locking together before they break apart. 

Bucky sighs as he leans back, eyes fluttering open and meeting Steve’s once again, but only until Steve surges in and kisses him again, putting an arm around Bucky’s waist to pull him close. It’s a heated kiss this time, hurried and a little messy in the best way, perfect in its imperfection. Not before long Bucky is climbing into Steve’s lap, straddling him and snaking his hands through Steve’s short blond hair, tugging at them gently. Steve’s hands in return slip under the soft white t-shirt that he’s wanted to get Bucky out of since he’d showed up at his door.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps, his own hands sliding down Steve’s torso, slipping under his t-shirt and travelling up again, gently mapping out the curves and ridges of his abdomen and chest.

Steve moans, low and hungry, and repositions them so that Bucky can lie down on the couch and Steve can climb over him, all the while chasing Bucky’s mouth. God, he tastes sweet. Steve can’t get enough of it, can’t help the little whine that slips out of his mouth when Bucky bites down on his lower lip softly, can’t find it in him to stop before they get ahead of themselves. He trails his mouth over Bucky’s jaw and down his neck, sinking his teeth into the warm skin, to which Bucky responds with a high keening sound, his hips lifting of their own accord, pressing the hard length of his dick against Steve’s.

“Shit,” Steve breathes out, impulsively grinding down, chasing the friction. 

Then Bucky’s hands are landing on his belt, hurrying to unbuckle it while they continue kissing, and  _ oh _ , he’s pushing down Steve’s pants and curling his hand around Steve’s cock, and Steve actually  _ whimpers  _ at the warm contact. 

He’s so damn turned on. He can’t remember the last time he’s been touched like this. Probably when Sarah was conceived, which means it takes but a few strokes of Bucky’s hand before he’s coming, cursing under his breath as he does.

“Oh God,” he gasps, trying to catch his breath.

“ _ Steve, _ ” Bucky mutters, just as breathless, bringing his other hand up to Steve’s head to pull him closer and kiss him again. Steve hurries to unbutton Bucky’s jeans to get his hand on him, and Bucky throws his head back, mouth falling open in a gasp as he rocks into Steve’s hand, and only a few moments later he tenses, hips stuttering and a quiet little whine escaping his mouth when he comes. 

They lie like that for a moment, trying to cool down and catch their breaths, uncaring of the mess they’ve made.

“I'd be embarrassed about finishing so quickly but I think I've got about 5 seconds on you, so,”

Steve snorts a laugh. “Shut up,” he retorts, his voice sounding muffled since he's buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. “It's been a while.”

Bucky only giggles in response, and Steve lifts his head and meets Bucky’s gaze; they stare at each other for a moment, an awkward tension settling between them as they realise what exactly they’ve done. Steve pushes off him and Bucky sits up, leaning against the armrest.

“Um…” Steve trails off, unsure of what to say. He inhales and exhales a deep breath, then looks down at his hands and cringes, reaching out to grab a few tissues and clean up a little, handing some to Bucky as well. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have‒ I’m not‒ this was‒”

Bucky cuts him off. “Kind of a... bad idea, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Steve mutters. “I like you, I really do, in case that wasn’t obvious,” he says, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a little smile. “But…”

“You're not really looking for a relationship?”

Steve shakes his head, unable to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Don't really have the time for that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky reaches out and puts a hand on Steve’s thigh. “I get it. I mean, it’s not the same, but I've been so busy with my book coming up and um…”

Steve looks at him then, a soft smile on his lips. “I wish things were different.”

Bucky nods, and swallows hard. “Me too. Um, I think I should probably go now,” he says, getting up. 

“Wait, I’ll give you some clean pants to wear,” Steve says, making an awkward gesture towards Bucky’s crotch. 

Bucky grins in amusement. “Thanks, that’d be great, actually.”

He lends Bucky a pair of newly washed sweatpants and points him towards the bathroom where he can get changed, and heads to his bedroom, to change into a clean pair of boxers and his pajama pants. He finds Bucky in the living room, waiting to say goodbye before he leaves, so he walks him to the door.

They look at each other for a moment, neither of them seeming to want to part ways. 

“G’night,” Steve mumbles. 

“‘Night,” Bucky replies, but instead of walking away, he takes a step closer and leans in, pressing a quick peck to the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve responds to it, placing his fingers under Bucky’s jaw and tilting his head up to kiss him properly, though it’s a short, somewhat bittersweet kiss.

“We’ll talk, yeah?” Steve whispers when they break apart, hating how desperate he sounds about seeing Bucky again. 

Bucky only nods in response, the barest hints of a smile, and waves a little as he leaves. 

Steve watches him walk away, and only closes his door when Bucky’s out of sight, then leans against it and sighs heavily.

“Well,  _ shit, _ ” Steve whispers to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two, i swear.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Earth to Barnes,” Angie waves a hand over Bucky’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” he looks up from his plate where he’s been poking at a piece of chicken for the last minute, corners of his mouth turned down.

“Why are you sulking?”

Bucky puts down his fork and sits up straighter. “I’m not sulking,”

“Uh, yeah you are. I cooked you a delicious dinner and you’re poking at it instead of eating it. So, what’s wrong?” Angie repeats, leveling him with a stern look.

Bucky sighs and drops his fork, rubbing a hand over his face instead. “I kind of did a dumb thing last night.”

“Uh-uh,” Angie says, clearly expecting him to elaborate further.

“Steve and I...kind of hooked up…” Bucky trails off, looking up to meet her in the eye. He doesn’t know what reaction he’s expecting, but a blank expression isn’t one.

“And how is that bad, exactly?”

Bucky sighs again. “It’s not…”

“Small penis?”

“What? No!”

“Couldn’t get it up?”

“Oh my God, Angie, for all your disinterest in men you talk about their genitalia a lot, you know that?” Bucky says, unable to smile in amusement.

Angie grins back at him. “At least you stopped looking like a kicked puppy for a moment. So, really, what’s so bad about hooking up with Steve?”

“It’s just bad timing, I guess,” Bucky shrugs. “He has a kid, I have a book. Don’t really have the time for a relationship.”

Angie seems to consider this for a moment as she sips some of her wine. “You’ll be free as a bird when you’re done with your book in a couple of months, right?” she shrugs nonchalantly. “So go out with him then. Problem solved.”

“Problem _not_ solved,” Bucky glares at her. “Being a single parent is a full time job, Ang. I don’t know when he’d be ready to date, but it’s not gonna be in a couple of months.” He rubs a hand over his face in frustration. “It’s just ‒ I like him a lot, and...I don’t know. I was hoping something would happen between us. And not just a one-night-stand type thing.”

Angie nods slowly. “Have you considered a casual kind of relationship? You know, no string attached, no expectations from each other. Like friends with benefits. The benefits being the sex.”

“I don’t know if he’d want that,” Bucky mumbles, almost to himself. “Doesn’t strike me as the type.”

“Well, you could always suggest the idea to him, see what he thinks of it,” she gets up and starts clearing the table, having already finished her meal, and takes Bucky’s plate along with hers. “He might be interested.”

Bucky hums noncommittally, barely even noticing that his food’s been taken away. Not that he had much of an appetite to begin with.

Having been so busy with his new book in the last few months, he’s barely had time to go out and meet someone, and the few dates he’s gone on have ended either really badly, or really well, but only within a 24-hour timeframe. He’d been really excited to meet Steve ‒ and at the goddamn _supermarket_ of all places‒ this gorgeous, lovely guy he’d been instantly attracted to, so he’s more than a little disappointed now that he knows nothing will ever happen between them. Well, with the exception of last night. But to know what it’s like, now that he’s experienced it and to know he can’t have it‒

Bucky’s phone vibrates on the coffee table, signaling a new text message, and he reaches out to see who’s texting him. His heart skips a beat when he sees _Hot Dad Steve_ flash on the screen, worry and simultaneous excitement rushing through him.

There’s a video attached to the message, and Bucky hits play, face breaking into a huge grin as he watches Sarah, sat in her playpen and surrounded by her toys, smacking her hands onto the little piano that Bucky has bought for her and squealing in delight at the sounds she makes. Then the camera turns around, and Bucky sees Steve, the expression on his face wholly unimpressed, and he can’t help but laugh.

Bucky types out a reply as soon as the video is done, _“I’m not even a little sorry,”_

 _“I’m gonna get back to you for this,”_ Steve replies a moment later.

Bucky’s still grinning ear to ear, ready to reply, when he feels a pinch on his arm and jumps up a little, startled.

“Ow, Angie, what the fuck?”

“Talk to Steve, okay?” Angie says, voice soft. “Don’t give up on someone who makes you that happy.”

“Sap,” Bucky teases her, and Angie nudges him with her foot as she settles down on the couch next to him. looks down at his phone.

“I’m just looking out for my friend.”

“I know,” Bucky blows out a breath. “I mean, we could just be friends. Sort of are already.”

“That’s true,” Angie nods, and then smirks. “But why deprive yourself of the joy of having Steve’s dick in your mouth?”

You’d think after knowing her for the better half of a decade, a remark like that wouldn’t catch Bucky by surprise, but he still chokes on nothing at all and feels his face heat up. “God, Angie.”

She shrugs and grabs the half-finished bottle of wine. “Come on now, we have a _Battlestar Galactica_ drinking game to finish.”

Bucky smiles and shakes his head. “Yes, your Majesty,”

They watch a few episodes and finish the bottle, open another one and finish that too, and by the end of the night Bucky’s positively drunk, which is of course when he gets an idea for his book and is suddenly inspired to start writing.

He wakes up around noon the next day, finding that he’s passed out on the couch, a notepad and a pen on the floor next to him. His neck is stiff and his head is hurting, and slowly, distantly, Bucky remembers writing. While drunk.

He makes himself a cup of coffee ‒ the real, good stuff ‒ and sits down at his desk to start going through his notes. There’s pages and pages of them, scribbled down hurriedly as if he was chasing the words, some things crossed out and re-written, other little notes in the margins of the page. Bucky groans, running a hand through his messy hair.

He spends the rest of the day trying to make sense out of his notes, and the next two days writing up his ideas in more coherent sentences and paragraphs, continuing the story where he left off, as well as going back to make some corrections. He’s glad he’s busy, and doesn’t have the time to dwell on Steve and sulk, as Angie so delicately puts it. They’ve texted each other a few times during the week, which Bucky is glad for, with Steve sending him a selfie of himself grimacing at the camera, his work desk a complete mess, and bitching about meetings with idiotic clients. Bucky in turn has sent him a selfie of himself pouting sadly, next to his pile of notebooks, pens and post-its strewn over his own desk.

At the end of the week, though, he’s pleased with the amount of work he’s got done, and the end result, and he’s ready to tackle the next part of the story, but God knows he needs a goddamn break.

Which is why he’s so thrilled when Saturday afternoon rolls around, and he gets a text from Steve saying he’s got the night off as Sarah’s been kidnaped by Sarah the eldest, who wanted some quality grandmother-grandaughter time.

 _‘Sam bailed out on me for drinks. You up for it? Around nine?’_ Steve sends him.

Bucky only hesitates for a fraction of a second, thinking whether it would be a good idea to hang out with Steve just the two of them. He doesn’t have to think for long, because he wants to see Steve so badly that he gives in and replies, _‘Sounds perfect. Same place as the other night?’_

Bucky puts his phone aside and draws a bath for himself, sneakily stealing one of Angie’s bath bombs because he deserves one, dammit, and because he knows she won’t actually mind. He lets the hot water and the fruity smells calm his mind, and feels himself relaxing completely the longer he stays in the tub.

Afterwards, he dries and brushes his hair, pulling it back into a neat ponytail, and actually shaves, because he hasn’t at all in the past week, and chooses a nice outfit; his favourite tight black jeans and that soft blue sweater that always gets him compliments.

Because he wants to look nice. Not to impress Steve. And he does look good, if he does say so himself.

Steve is already there when Bucky arrives at the bar, and lifts his hand into a wave, a soft smile curling his mouth as Bucky approaches the table. Steve eyes him from head to toe, checking him out and not being subtle about it. Bucky notices and feels a little giddy about it, before he reminds himself that this isn’t a date. This is just two guys hanging out, having beers.

“Hey,” Steve says, passing him one of the bottles. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me. I really needed a night out, after the week I’ve had.” Bucky takes a sip of his beer then licks his lips, noticing how Steve’s gaze flickers to his mouth for a fraction of a second. “It’s been hell, but hey, at least I got all my work done.”

Steve nods. “I feel you. It’s been hell for me too. I handed in the design yesterday, just waiting for the feedback now.”

“Well, cheers to that,” Bucky lifts his bottle and clinks it with Steve’s.

“You know, I do have a couple of books by my nightstand just waiting to be read,” Steve says, smirking a little. “You’ll never guess-”

“You didn’t,” Bucky interrupts him, eyes growing wide.

“Of course I did, come on,” Steve grins. “I’m curious. I gotta find out if you’re as good as you claim you are.”

“I never claimed to be good!” Bucky exclaims, kicking Steve’s foot under the table.

“Well, I still gotta support you, you’re my friend.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Bucky sighs, shoulder slumping. “Just don’t come bugging me for spoilers for the new book, okay?”

“Of course,” Steve says, and then perks up as if getting an idea. “Can I still text you about it?”

Bucky smirks, thinking he’s gained the upper hand. “Nope.”

They spend the next few hours drinking light beers and making casual chitchat, occasionally falling silent as the conversation comes to a lull. The air is a little tense between them during those moments of silence, Bucky’s mind wandering to the last time they’d seen each other, the feeling of Steve’s big, warm hands on his bare skin. It’s not an unpleasant kind of tension; it’s the electrifying, exciting kind, that puts them on edge.

More than once Bucky is tempted to just say ‘fuck it’ and grab Steve and kiss him like he won’t get the chance to do that ever again.

At the end of the night, they’re both pleasantly buzzing from the alcohol, and they walk home side by side, talking and laughing, coming to a stop in front of Bucky’s building.

“This is me,” Bucky mutters.

Steve nods, tucking his hands in his jeans’ pockets. “That was fun,” he says just as quietly.

“Yeah, it was.”

He doesn’t want to say goodnight. From the looks of it, neither does Steve, since he doesn’t make a move to leave Bucky and continue on his way home.

Instead, he takes a small step towards Bucky while holding his gaze, the corners of his mouth twitching up as he says, “We should do it again sometime.”

All Bucky can do is nod, extending a hand towards Steve without even realising it before he awkwardly retrieves it. He glances down at Steve’s mouth and just like that, the last of his self-control flies out the window. He moves forward, grabs Steve’s face in his hands and crashes their mouths together in a hungry, desperate kiss. Steve is soon to reciprocate, snaking his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him close.

“Dammit,” Steve gasps when they break apart. “I want you so bad,” he says before diving in for another kiss, long and drawn out and just as urgent as the previous one. Steve pushes at Bucky until his back hits the glass doors of his building’s entrance, and presses up against him.

Bucky moans, dragging his fingers into Steve’s hair and messing it up. “Me too, Steve, me too.”

He digs in his jeans’ pocket and finds his key, blindly reaching behind him to unlock the door and struggling to do so when all he can focus on are Steve’s lips on his neck. He gets the door open eventually and steps inside, pulling Steve with him towards the elevator.

He’s too focused on the feeling of Steve’s mouth on his, Steve’s hands sliding under his sweater and traveling up and down his back and his chest, all over him, and doesn’t realise they’re inside his apartment until Steve starts taking his top off. Then he tries to remove Steve’s shirt, unbuttoning it hastily while he drags Steve down the hallway and into his bedroom.

They fall into bed together, Bucky on his back with Steve climbing over him, leaving a trail of kisses starting from his abdomen and traveling upwards, and breaks off to murmur, “What do you want to do?” lips brushing against Bucky’s, then trailing down his jaw and to his neck, teeth sinking softly into the skin there.

Bucky curls his toes as he feels a bolt of pleasure shoot through him. “Anything you want,” he breathes, grabbing onto Steve’s shoulders. “I’m good with anything, just‒” his sentence is cut short by another moan that escapes his mouth when Steve bites his neck again, then lifts his head and meets Bucky’s gaze, looking at him through his eyelashes.

“Can I fuck you?”

Bucky actually whimpers in response, lifting his hips reflexively and pressing his erection against Steve’s. “Yes. Yes,” he squirms underneath Steve, lifting his head off the bed to kiss him. “ _Please_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve gasps, pressing his knee between Bucky’s legs and pushing them open, then grinding down against him. “Fuck, _Bucky_.”

“Please,” Bucky says again, pulling him closer and spreading his legs a little more.

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice before he hurries to get his pants off, then gets to removing Bucky’s, dragging his underwear along with his jeans, and then just kneels between his legs and _stares_.

Bucky fights the urge to cover himself with his hands, fingers curling into the sheets. If it wasn’t for the heated look in Steve’s eye Bucky would be worried about Steve seeing the scars around his left shoulder for the first time.

“You gonna stare all night or are you gonna fuck me?” Bucky raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t mind Steve staring at him, not really, but he’s so turned on he needs Steve to _do_ something.

Steve leans forward and smiles a little when he asks, “Where do you keep your stuff?”

“Nightstand, first drawer,” Bucky tells him pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s chin.

Steve doesn’t waste any more time in finding the lube and condoms, tossing them on the bed before he settles between Bucky’s legs and mouths his way down his chest and stomach, eventually wrapping his mouth around the head of Bucky’s cock, eliciting a long, low moan from him.

Bucky sounds absolutely wrecked, even to his own ears, but he doesn’t care, not when Steve is teasing him so wonderfully, pink lips stretched around his dick and peering up at him through his lashes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky breathes out, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Steve takes him further in, swallowing him whole, and he’s so distracted by the feel of Steve’s wet, hot mouth on him that he’s caught by surprise when Steve slides a hand between his legs, a slick finger tracing over his rim before slowly pressing inside. He takes his time working Bucky open, gradually adding a second finger and a third, until Bucky’s a writhing mess, swearing and moaning breathlessly, pushing his hips down on Steve’s fingers and upwards into his mouth, begging him to hurry up already.

Bucky whines at the loss of contact when Steve retrieves his fingers and lets Bucky’s cock slip out of his mouth, but then he nestles between Bucky’s legs, bracketing him between his arms before he kisses him, then traces his jawline, moving up to press his lips to a sensitive spot under his ear. “You wanna turn around for me?” he whispers, lips brushing against Bucky’s ear.

“Mhm,” Bucky hums in response, although it comes out a little whimpering, because _fuck_ , that’s hot.

Steve lifts his weight off Bucky, allowing him to turn and kneel on all fours on the bed, and puts his hands on Bucky’s hips, pulling him so close that the hard length of his dick is pressed up against Bucky’s ass, driving him crazy with desire.

“ _Steve,_ ” Bucky whines, unable to be patient anymore. He wants Steve’s dick inside him, and he wants it _now._

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve whispers as he hurries to slip the condom on, then grabs himself in his hand, pressing the head of his dick against Bucky’s hole and then slowly sliding inside.

Bucky swears under his breath, hanging his head forward and curling his hands in the bed sheets, a ragged, desperate moan escaping his mouth when Steve finally pushes all the way inside and starts sliding in and out very slowly. Steve’s hold on his hips is strong, his fingernails digging into the bare skin, holding him close as he starts fucking him properly, eager and fierce.

“Fuck, Steve, oh _fuck_ , yes, _yes_ ,” Bucky gasps, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He _loves_ being held and fucked like this, and God, he’s gone for too long without it.

Steve is panting above him, picking up the pace, his thrusts becoming fast, erratic. “S-so good, Buck, you feel so good, _fuck_ ,”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky moans, moving his hips in time with Steve’s, slamming back onto Steve’s dick.

Steve curses, sliding a hand around to wrap it around Bucky’s dick and start stroking him in time with his thrusts. Bucky groans, and balances himself on one hand, turning his head and trying to reach out for Steve with the other.

Steve leans forward and angles his head so they can slot their lips together; it’s a sloppy kiss, messy and _perfect_ , right up until the moment Steve thumbs at the head of Bucky’s cock and snaps his hips forward, making Bucky gasp against his mouth. Bucky’s entire body tenses when he comes, then he collapses on the bed, resting his forehead against the mattress. He’s still a little out of it when Steve follows, his mouth finding Bucky’s shoulder, teeth biting into the mess of scars on Bucky’s skin.

Steve slumps over him, air rushing out of his lungs, the two of them pressed together from head to toe, trying to catch their breaths. Bucky can feel the fast beat of Steve’s heart against his back, the little puffs of breath Steve lets out against the side of his neck.

“Move, you big lug,” Bucky says, gently shoving Steve away.

Steve huffs, lifting his head and slipping out of Bucky as carefully as he can. Bucky rolls around so he can face him, and reaches out to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, pressing a quick and sneaky kiss to Steve’s temple.

Steve gets out of bed and grabs some tissues to clean them up, tosses the condom away and then hovers uncomfortably near the door of Bucky’s ensuite bathroom.

“Come back to bed?” Bucky asks quietly. He can almost read Steve’s mind, can see the uncertainty on his face.

Steve nods and obliges, climbing back on the mattress and sitting down next to Bucky. “We should...maybe, um, try to figure this out?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes out and leans in to press a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. “We can figure it out in the morning.”

Bucky pulls the cover back and lies down, holding his arm out in an invitation for Steve to join him, who smiles as he settles down next to Bucky, nestling his head on Bucky’s shoulder and draping an arm over his stomach.

“For what it’s worth that’s the best sex I’ve had in a long while,” Steve mumbles, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky lets out a soft laugh, lightly running his fingers up and down Steve’s arm. “Yeah?”

“Mhm,”

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip and whispers, “Me too,” and feels Steve smiling against his throat.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much for all your lovely comments, they make my entire week! :D <3

 

Steve wakes up to warm sunlight on his skin, and a naked body pressed against his; he glances down and smiles contentedly when he sees Bucky sleeping with his head pillowed on his shoulder, an arm and a leg thrown over Steve’s body, almost clinging to him. It’s too early to be awake, as the clock on the nightstand reads 6:23AM, so Steve rolls over and goes back to sleep, grinning even wider when Bucky immediately curls around him, spooning him. He feels happy and light and free. He realises that he’s really missed waking up next to someone after having sex with them, but, yeah, he’s missed sex, too.

The next time he wakes up is a couple of hours later, stirring when he feels the bed dip next to him as Bucky sits down, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and drying his wet hair with another one.

“‘Morning,” he smiles.

Steve’s heart skips a beat at the sight, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. “‘Morning,” he mumbles, voice a little hoarse. Bucky looks at him for a long moment before he leans over and presses his lips softly against Steve’s. 

“Guess we gotta have The Talk now, huh?” he mutters, sitting back again.

Steve sits up in bed, leaning back on his elbows. “Guess so,” he sighs.

Bucky nods. “I have an idea,” he starts, biting down on his lower lip. “Well, actually, it was Angie who suggested it, when I told her about our little problem...that, you know, we’re a little too busy with our own lives to try and have a serious relationship, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve says with an apologetic wince. “I know it sounds like an excuse, but—”

“No, no, I get it, Steve,” Bucky looks at him straight in the eye, his expression serious, telling Steve that he believes him. “You have a baby that you’re raising all on your own. I can only imagine what it’s like.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous. I mean, I haven’t been on a real date in over a year,” he shrugs, not wanting to dwell on his lack of romantic relationships.

“I get it,” Bucky nods, smiling a little. “I mean, I don’t know what it’s like, but I understand. Ideally, I’d ask you out, and take you to a really nice date, not try to jump you the minute I get you alone. I mean I’d try to seduce you, of course,” his grin widens. “But maybe after getting to know you a little.”

Steve laughs a little, butterflies in his stomach, since they’re both at blame for having no self control and jumping each other first chance they get. “I’d like to go on a date with you. Maybe if the circumstances were a little different.”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes, smile fading.

Steve leans forward, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I’m not saying never, you know. Just...not now. What was your idea?” 

Bucky takes a deep breath, leaning into Steve’s touch and looking a little nervous. “I like you, and I want to keep seeing you...naked, preferably.”

Steve cracks into a grin, ducking his head for a moment before he meets Bucky’s gaze again. “So you actually want to do this again sometime,” he jokes.

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugs. “Maybe make it a regular thing. Like...a friends with benefits type thing?”

“Oh,” Steve’s eyes widen, and he lets his hand drop from Bucky’s face. He hadn’t actually considered that possibility. He’s never been one for casual relationships, but actually… “That’s not a bad idea,” he mumbles, almost to himself. “You’d really want that? No strings attached?”

“If it works?” Bucky inches closer to him. “We wouldn’t struggle to find the time to go on dates or have any expectations from each other.”

“Just meet up for sex?”

“No, when I said benefits I meant  _ Walking Dead _ marathons with chocolate fondue,” Bucky grins cheekily, earning a snort of laughter and a little eye roll from Steve, who pretends not to appreciate the joke. 

“What do you think?”

Steve nods slowly as he thinks about it. “I think I’d like that,” he whispers as he leans in, close enough to kiss Bucky, and brushes their noses together. “I like you, too. And I’d like to see you naked again.”

Bucky huffs a laugh, his breath ghosting over Steve’s mouth, before he tilts his head and slots their lips together, giving Steve a soft, gentle kiss. Then he leans back and beams at him, his eyes shining. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, would you like some breakfast? ‘Cause I’m starving.”

“I’d never say no to breakfast,” Steve lies back down. “Will you also bring it to me in bed?”

“I don’t think so, princess. Get up, go take a shower. Towels are under the sink.” Bucky gets to his feet and discards his towel, standing with his back to Steve, whose mouth goes dry at the sight of Bucky’s bare thighs and ass. He turns and catches Steve staring, and smirks at him. “Steve?”

Steve blushes a little, hurrying to get out of bed. “I’ll go, uh, shower,”

“See you in the kitchen!” Bucky calls after him.

Steve showers quickly and gets dressed in his clothes from the night before, then follows the scent of eggs and bacon, wafting in from the kitchen. He grins when he sees Bucky, wearing only a pair of bright red boxer briefs and an apron, his soft, damp hair curling under his ears, humming a tune under his breath as he cooks.

“Hey you,” he murmurs, coming up behind Bucky and sneaking his arms around his waist before pressing a kiss on his shoulder. “What’re you making me?”

“Sunny side up eggs,” Bucky smiles, turning his head to kiss Steve on the lips. “With bacon and toast. That okay?”

“Mhm, smells delicious.”

“You want coffee?”

“God, yes.”

“Then start making it,”

Steve snorts and places another kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Here I thought you were spoiling me with all this,”

“Nah, I’m just trying to get you to spend more mornings with me with my exceptional breakfast making skills.”

“It’s working,” Steve whispers near Bucky’s ear, brushing his lips against it. 

“Eugh, what is all this?” 

Steve startles and jumps up to see Angie walking in the kitchen, wrapped in a thin robe and hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. “Smells gross.”

“Well good morning to you too, Angela,”

“Shut up, I have a hangover. We got so drunk last night.”

“We?”

Angie grins, waggling her eyebrows. “You think you’re the only one who got lucky last night?” she says as she glances at Steve, winking at him.

Steve clears his throat. “Hi, Angie,”

“Oh, hello, Steve! I didn’t see you there,”

Bucky rolls his eyes as he turns to plate the eggs on the table. “Will you just get what you came here for and get out of here?”

“Coffee, please, lots of it.”

“I was about to make some, actually,” Steve says, opening the cupboard. “Two mugs?”

“Yes, please,” Angie answers, and loudly whispers to Bucky, “Wow, he’s almost as nice as his ass is.”

Bucky smacks the top of her hand with a spatula while Steve bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing as he gets to working on the coffee machine.

“Angie? What’s taking-”

Steve almost drops the mug he’s holding as soon as he hears that all too familiar voice floating through the kitchen. He freezes, shoulders tensing and very slowly turns around, coming face to face with Peggy, the two of them staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Steve?”

“Peggy?”

Bucky looks between them, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “You two know each other?” 

“Uh, well-” Peggy starts saying, but is interrupted.

“You’re Peggy’s baby-daddy  _ Steve _ ?” Angie exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at Steve.

Steve flushes, a shy, hesitant little smile curving his mouth. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Well,” Peggy starts, licking her lips nervously. “This is quite awkward.”

Angie is still not recovered. She turns to Bucky and says, “ _ Bucky. _ My girlfriend’s kid’s dad is your _ boyfriend. _ ”

“He’s not my-”

“How fucking crazy is this?!”

Bucky opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times, glancing between Peggy and Steve, blinking in confusion. “Um,” he mumbles, making them turn to him. 

Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s arm, making him snap his gaze up to Steve. “Buck?” he asks a little worriedly.

“I’m in my underwear,” Bucky mutters, barely audible, before he dashes out of the room. 

“Oh my God,” Angie snorts into a laugh which she tries to cover up with a cough, followed by Bucky’s voice calling out, “Shut up!” as he disappears down the hallway.

“So, um,” Steve glances between Peggy and Angie. “I, uh…”

“Yes?” Peggy gives him a teasing smile. 

Steve lets out a breath. “I’m happy for you, Pegs.” He says, face lighting up with a grin. “For both of you,”

Peggy grins at Angie, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her close. “I’m happy, too,” she says quietly, leaning in for a kiss. 

Steve looks away from the couple, blushing a little, and catches sight of Bucky returning to the kitchen just then, dressed in sweatpants and a worn grey t-shirt. 

“Sorry about that,” Bucky says, a little blush colouring his cheeks.

“It’s alright,” Steve smiles at him. “Now, to properly introduce you-”

“Um, we have actually met before...” Bucky trails off, glancing at Peggy with an awkward smile, who pulls her face into an apologetic grimace.

Steve’s face falls as he turns to look at Bucky. “You have?”

“Oh, no, no,” Bucky tells him, patting his cheek as if to console him. “Absolutely not, please introduce us.”

Steve narrows his eyes at Bucky, obviously not believing him, and pokes him in his ribs before he wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer. “Buck, this is Peggy Carter, Sarah’s mother. Peg, this is Bucky Barnes.”

Peggy holds out her arm for a handshake. “Nice meeting you for the first time in my life, Mr. Barnes.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine, Miss Carter.” Bucky says, bringing her hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to it, making her laugh.

Steve lets out an exasperated sigh, while the group dissolves into laughter. He hadn’t really thought about introducing them, not yet, but the surprise meeting in Bucky’s kitchen and finding out that he and Peggy already knew each other - Angie having introduced Bucky to her girlfriend, no doubt - was not something he expected. 

“Well, now that I’m not indecent,” Bucky says loudly, clapping his hands together. “How about we eat?”

“Nothing but toast and coffee for me, thanks,” Angie makes a face but still takes a seat at the table. “I’m a little nauseous.”

“Suit yourself, but don’t come bugging me to make you food if you get hungry later.”

Angie retorts by poking her tongue out at Bucky, who mimics her, because they’re both fully grown adults. Peggy turns to give Steve a look, raising an eyebrow, and he can’t help but laugh, like they’re sharing a little inside joke. The four of them sit around the kitchen table and make idle conversation as they eat, and Steve catches Bucky’s eye and mouths ‘Okay?’ at him, receiving a positive nod and a smile in response. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he realises there’s no tension or awkwardness anymore. It’s nice, actually, hanging out with Peggy - one of his closest friends - and Bucky; of course Angie brightens up any social situation she’s involved in, so all in all, it’s not a bad way to spend his Sunday morning.

Peggy is the first one to get up, announcing that she needs to get going, at which point Steve remembers he has to go pick up Sarah from his mother’s house, and she offers to give him a ride, since he doesn’t have his car with him.

“So,” she says as soon as they step into the elevator, mouth curving into a smirk.

“So,” Steve repeats, pushing his hands into his pockets, and making a point to stare straight ahead. 

“I didn’t realise you’d met someone.” Peggy says, nudging him with her elbow. 

“Did I not mention that?” Steve teases back, then shrugs. “It’s not exactly how you think. We had a talk this morning and kind of decided to just keep things casual between us.”

“Oh. Well.” Peggy turns to look at him. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Might one of you end up getting hurt somewhere along the way?”

Steve shakes his head as the elevator doors open and he steps outside, walking towards the main entrance door, Peggy following him. “I think we’ll be fine. We’re both adults, we can manage.”

She hums as she takes out her sunglasses and goes around her car, clicking it open. “I trust your judgement then. And Steve?”

“Yeah?” he glances up at her just as he’s about to get in the car.

Peggy grins at him. “I’m happy for you, too.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long chapter! enjoy ;)

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , oh - oh god, _ Steve _ ,”

Steve practically growls, low and hungry. He’s got Bucky’s wrists pinned down on the mattress above his head, while he keeps fucking into him, fast and hard. Bucky has his head thrown back, eyelids fluttering shut even as he tries to keep them open, see the way Steve watches him, that dark, lustful look in his eyes.

Steve frees a hand to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, tugging slightly to expose the line of his throat, pressing an open-mouthed kiss there. “God, you’re amazing,” he murmurs close to his ear, teeth catching on Bucky’s earlobe and biting down hard.

“Oh shit, Steve,  _ please _ ,” Bucky whimpers, hips lifting to meet Steve’s thrusts. “Please - touch me, make me come, Stevie,  _ please _ ,”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve groans, and picks up his rhythm, his thrusts becoming faster and a little unsteady, until he gasps, a high-pitched sound of surprise, hips stuttering and stopping. “Shit,” he breathes out, eyes closed.

Bucky only has a moment to register what’s happened until Steve starts moving again, lets go of his wrists to curl a hand around Bucky’s dick, stroking him fast until Bucky feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, his mouth falling open but no sounding being heard. A shudder runs through his body when he comes, waves of pleasure washing over him. Steve collapses on top of him, the both of them sweaty and breathless and utterly spent. 

“Oh wow,” Bucky breathes out after Steve rolls over to lie next to him.

Steve reaches towards his nightstand, flailing his hand until he grabs the wet wipes, handing a couple to Bucky so they can clean up. “Wow indeed,” he mumbles, voice a little hoarse, and shoots a grin to his left.

Bucky lets out a giggle, lost in his post-coital bliss. He closes his eyes and breathes out a content sigh, takes a few moments to come down, catch his breath. When he opens his eyes and turns to lie on his side, it’s to see Steve has all but fallen asleep, lying with his arms curled around his pillow.

“Hey,” he reaches out and pokes his cheek. “You falling asleep on me? ‘Cause if I recall correctly, you said something about a round two.”

Steve huffs a laugh, his eyelids fluttering open and meeting Bucky’s gaze. “Not yet, but I might just switch off at any given moment,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Long day?”

“Mm, yeah,” Steve says, stifling a yawn. “Had a minor argument with a client, and basically had to get my boss to intervene. It wasn’t fun.”

Bucky hums in understanding and starts running his fingers through Steve’s hair in a comforting gesture.They fall silent, and Steve curls into him, leaning to his touch. It’s not long before Bucky notices that Steve is drifting off to sleep, his breaths coming in slow and even.

“Get some sleep, Stevie,” he drops a kiss to Steve’s forehead and gets out of bed, going to retrieve his clothes from where they’re thrown around all over the floor. 

“You’re going?” Steve mumbles, almost incoherently. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, and Steve hums in response, clearly more asleep than awake. Once he’s dressed, he sits down on the bed and looks at Steve for a couple of minutes, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He leans down and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips and gets up to leave, but not before he catches sight of Steve smiling in his sleep, his arms curling around his pillow again.

Bucky steps out of the house and takes a deep breath, his lungs filling with the sharp, chilly air. It’s late April, and the days are getting warmer, but the nights are still a little too cold for his liking. He buttons up his jacket and tucks his hands in his pockets as he starts walking home, mind filled with thoughts, though not unpleasant ones. 

They haven’t been doing this for long, but so far, their new arrangement seems to work for them. They keep texting each other during the day like they did before, except now when Steve sends him a text saying  _ ‘Wanna come over for some fondue?’ _ they both know what they’re in for. It’s tricky, sometimes, trying to find some free time to meet, but they manage to have some alone time in the evenings after they’re both done with their obligations for the day. They even hang out as friends, having gone to dinner with Angie and Peggy - which was  _ not _ a double date, despite Angie calling it that - and Bucky being invited to Sarah’s first birthday, where he showed up with armful of presents and was chastised by Steve for spoiling his daughter. It was an event he’ll remember fondly, even if it is just to tease Steve for tearing up because  _ she’s growing up so fast, Buck. _

All in all, their relationship is a lot simpler than Bucky thought it would be, and he’s glad he took Angie’s advice and suggested the idea to Steve. He even asked Steve whether he was happy with how things are between them, and was relieved to hear him say, “I think it’s the best decision I’ve made in a while, Buck.” 

Time seems to fly, and before he knows it, summer is just around the corner and he’s only weeks away from completing his book. It’s late on a Wednesday night when Bucky falls face-first onto his bed after taking long, hot shower, feeling exhausted after a whole day of emailing back and forth with his editor, trying to work out some stubborn plot points and doing a lot more rewriting than Bucky thought was necessary - but he wasn’t going to start arguing with his editor, not when he’s so close to finishing.

He barely hears his phone buzzing on the nightstand, as he’d muted the sound to focus on his work, but he manages to smile when he sees Steve’s name flash on the screen.

“Hey,” he breathes out after sliding to answer the call.

“Hey you,” Steve’s voice floats through the phone, soft and sweet. “Where’ve you been all day?”

Bucky lets out a grunt. “My editor was giving me a hard time with some things, I’ve been doing some serious editing for the last six hours or so.”

“Mm,” Steve hums. “So you don’t wanna come over?”

“Can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I don’t think so. Sorry. Too tired. Can’t even move. How about you come over and do things to me while I just lie back and get some rest?”

Steve snorts a laugh. “Can’t leave my kid home alone, Bucky. Come on, come over, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky can hear his signature smirk in his voice. “I’d show you a good time. Get you good and naked, get my hands on you…”

Bucky lets out a little sigh. “And then what?”

There’s a beat of silence before Steve replies. “You know I can’t resist you,” his voice is low and deep, and it’s sending shivers down his spine. “I just want to touch you all over, and kiss you and lick you everywhere…”

“Steve,” Bucky sighs again, feeling himself hardening, his hand slipping under his towel, almost moving on its own accord, to wrap around his dick. 

“I want to tease you, suck you off and finger you, make you all hot and bothered until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

“Oh _ fuck _ ,” Bucky groans, squeezing his eyes shut and picturing it in his head as he starts stroking himself. 

“You okay there?” Steve asks, a teasing hint to his tone. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says a little breathlessly.

“Buck?” Steve asks, voice a little rough. “Are you touching yourself right now?”

“Ye-es.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Keep going, Steve, keep talking.”

Steve doesn’t reply immediately, and all Bucky can hear for the next few seconds is him breathing heavily down the line. “I could,” he says finally. “Or you could come over and let me demonstrate all that, hmm?”

“Steve!” Bucky cries out. 

“Nah. Come over,” Steve says, and adds, “I’ll be waiting for you,” before he hangs up. 

Bucky groans and tosses his phone aside, muttering curses under his breath as he gets out of bed. He throws on the first clean clothes he finds, not even bothering with a nice outfit because that’s the beauty of their relationship, and because Steve is probably gonna take them off as soon as he sees him, anyway. He gets there in record time, and barely remembers to knock on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. As soon as Steve opens the door, Bucky surges forward, practically jumping into his arms, and crashing their mouths together, kissing him hungrily. Steve lifts him off the floor, holding him by his thighs and presses him against the door after kicking it shut with his foot. 

“You’re such a fucking tease, Steve,” Bucky breathes out when they break apart. 

“Got you here didn’t it,” Steve retaliates, pulling him down for another kiss and biting on his lip, teasing him. 

They don’t waste any more time in undressing each other, clothes being thrown left and right all over the living room floor, because they don’t even make it to the bedroom. Steve makes good on his promises, getting Bucky down on all four, right there on the soft rug of his living room, licking and sucking at his hole while he strokes Bucky’s dick, making him gasp and moan and come within minutes. But of course Bucky needs to return the favour afterwards, which is why he gets Steve on his feet and kneels in front of him, so he can do what he does best, sucking his cock and swallowing it down whole, loving how Steve grabs at his hair and groans, his legs shaking as he comes. They collapse on the floor together afterwards, a little sweaty, grinning at each other as they try to catch their breaths. 

“Wow,” Steve breathes out, shuffling a little closer to kiss Bucky. “You’re really good at that.”

Bucky beams, feeling a strange pride in his oral skills. “Thanks.”

“You wanna head to bed now?” Steve asks, threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“Mm,” Bucky leans into the touch, entire body relaxing. “Yes, please. I need a 14-hour nap.”

“Want me to make up the guest bedroom for you?”

Bucky turning his head to look at Steve. “What?”

“The guest bedroom.” Steve repeats, tone completely serious.

“Steve,” Bucky tries to keep a straight face. “Do I need to remind you that you’ve literally just had your tongue in my ass?”

Steve actually  _ blushes _ at that, but rolls his eyes in response and gets to his feet, extending a hand to pull Bucky up. “Come on then,” he says, putting his hands on Bucky’s hips and guiding him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Bucky falls onto the soft mattress, splaying on it like a starfish, giving Steve a good view of his bare ass and making him laugh at him. Steve slides a hand up his thigh and over the swell of his ass, then leans down and bites his left buttcheek, making him yelp. 

“Steve!”

“That’s revenge for all the hickeys you gave me,” Steve explains in a calm tone of voice, and kisses the spot where he bit. 

“I’ll show you hickeys,” Bucky grumbles, his eyebrows furrowing, but makes no move to retaliate. 

Steve lies down next to him then, gently pushing him aside to make space for himself on the bed. “Yeah?” he asks, poking Bucky in the ribs. 

“Tomorrow,” Bucky swats his hand away. “I’ll get you tomorrow, okay, sleep first, then revenge.”

“Sure thing, Bucky.” 

Bucky mumbles something in response, which even he can’t make sense of, and feels Steve covering them both with the comforter before he slips into unconsciousness. 

When he wakes up next, it’s to the sounds of Sarah’s babbling being heard through the monitor, Steve pecking him on his cheek and telling him to go back to sleep before he goes to check on the baby. He can hear Steve talking to her through the monitor, and smiles when he hears Sarah’s excited giggling. He can almost picture her standing up on her crib, bouncing excitedly as she waits to be picked up. 

Steve knocks on the bedroom door a few moments later. “Buck? I’m gonna be in the living room with Sarah if you want to join us. Put some clothes on though, yeah?”

Bucky sits up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He realises that his clothes are in fact in the living room, and he’s not about to streak through the house just to retrieve them. That puts him in a difficult. He wonders if it would be too awkward to borrow some of Steve’s clothes, when he remembers Steve’s robe and goes to retrieve it from the bathroom, putting it on to go get his clothes back. 

When he’s fully dressed and a little more awake, he heads to the living room, where he finds Steve on the couch, with Sarah on his lap, wearing an adorable blue-striped pajama with a picture of a whale on the front, smacking her hands on Steve’s puffed-up cheeks and giggling at the  _ pop! _ sound he makes.

“Hi, Sarah,” Bucky greets her, a wide grin curving his mouth. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

Steve scooches along the couch, making room for Bucky to sit down next to him. “She skipped her afternoon nap apparently, and fell asleep before she even had her dinner,” he shoots Bucky a look of exasperation, though it’s layered over fondness. “So now she’s up for playtime.”

“Seriously?” Bucky asks, eyes growing wide. “But it’s like 3 in the morning.”

Steve snorts. “Yeah, well, welcome to parenthood.”

Bucky can’t really feel bad when he’s so glad to see her again, since he hasn’t really seen her in the last couple of weeks. Even though he’s exhausted and would like to get more sleep, he forgets all of that as he tickles her tummy and she squeals in delight. Bucky can’t wipe the grin off his face; she’s just so  _ adorable,  _ the sound of her laughter like music to his ears. 

“Can you watch her for a moment?” Steve asks, transferring her from his lap onto Bucky’s and getting to his feet. “Gonna make her formula, since she’s had nothing to eat, or she’ll start crying soon.”

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky replies. “We’ll just play until your daddy makes you some food, yeah?”

In response, Sarah reaches out and smacks him on his cheeks, and Bucky mimics what Steve was doing earlier, puffing out his cheeks and letting her entertain herself for a few minutes. He gets up then and picks her up with him, wandering through the living room in search for her toys, while she busies herself with playing with his hair  — which mostly is just pulling it really. 

“Okay, that’s not fun,” he grabs her hand in his and places a kiss on her palm. “Don’t pull my hair, okay, sweetie? Steve, where are her toys?”

“Hamper behind the couch,” Steve calls back to him. He walks into the living room a few moments later, feeding bottle in hand, and sighs when he sees the toys scattered across the floor. “Just don’t let her get any of the—”

His sentence gets cut short when Sarah retrieves her piano set from the hamper, Bucky crouched down behind her, holding her up while she digs around it.

“—musical ones,” Steve completes his thought, looking defeated.

“Sorry,” Bucky says, wincing apologetically. “There’s no taking it back now that she’s got her hands on it, is there?”

“Nope,” Steve sets the bottle on the coffee table and falls on the couch, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. 

Sarah amuses herself with the piano for a while then abandons it and crawls towards her soft blocks, and Bucky sits next to her on the floor, playing and laughing with her. He glances up to see Steve watching them with half-lidded eyes, smiling a little. 

“If you wanna go sleep, I can watch her.”

Steve shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowing, and sits up properly, reaching for the bottle now that it’s cooled down a little. “Gotta feed her.”

“I can do that, too,” Bucky stands up and grabs Steve’s hand in his own, pulling him to his feet. “Go to bed, okay? You’ve got work in the morning. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I know, I trust you,” Steve mumbles, rubbing his face with a hand.

Bucky startles a little at hearing Steve say he trusts him to watch after his daughter. After all, they haven’t known each other for all that long, and Steve’s never really left him alone with Sarah.

“I just feel bad leaving you alone with her,” Steve crouches down and picks up Sarah, then returns to the couch, cradling her in his arms. She whines a little at having to abandon her toys, but when given her milk, she happily drinks it while Steve smiles down at her. 

Bucky watches them for a moment, unable to hide the smile from showing on his face, then sits down next to them, knocking his knee against Steve’s to get his attention. “You’re really good with her, you know. She’s lucky to have you as a father.” he says, his expression as sincere as his tone. 

Steve lets out a sigh, relief and happiness evident in his eyes. “Thank you, Buck.”

Sarah drinks most of her bottle before she’s decided she’s had enough, and Steve gets to his feet, pacing around to get her to burp, while Bucky helps him tidy up, picking up toys and throwing them back in the hamper.

“How’s the little princess?” Bucky comes up behind Steve, reaching out to the baby to let her curl her hand around his index finger. Sarah smiles at him sleepily, not bothering to lift her head from her father’s shoulder. 

“I think she’s getting sleepy again,” Steve murmurs, trying to peek down at Sarah.

“Looks like she is, yeah,” Bucky says. “Want me to put her to bed?”

“Nah, it’s fine―”

“Please, I want to,” Bucky smiles sheepishly, and Steve can’t help but give in to his pleading.

He drops a kiss to Sarah’s soft head before he hands her over to Bucky and goes to wash her bottle while Bucky slowly carries her to her bedroom. Sarah blinks up at him, barely keeping her eyes open, and yawns, scrunching up her face adorably, making Bucky grin. God, he loves this kid. 

Bucky presses a soft kiss to her forehead before he lowers her into the crib gently, and pulls her blanket over her, making sure she’s tucked in safely. Then he stands there for a moment, leaning over the crib and watching as she slowly falls asleep.

“Everything okay in here?” Steve asks in a whisper as he steps into the room.

Bucky nods, not lifting his eyes from Sarah. 

“Night, sweetheart,” Steve whispers, running a hand over the bridge of her nose. “Love you.”

Bucky’s heart flips at the sight. He takes hold of Steve’s hand so he can drag him back to the bedroom. “C’mon, time for bed.”

Steve falls into bed with a sigh, not even bothering to change out of his clothes; they’ve doubled as pyjamas more often than not anyway. He curls on his side, looking so adorably sleepy, that Bucky can’t resist curling around him, spooning him. He presses a soft kiss to the back of Steve’s neck and whispers goodnight, before he closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait, what?!” Steve exclaims, angry and disbelieving. This is exactly what he does  _ not _ need first thing in the morning - and on a Saturday, no less, when he had plans to take Sarah to the park. “I did not approve of any such plans - did you speak to Dernier?”

He pauses briefly as he listens to his colleague go over his conversation with the head of construction, and scrubs a hand over his face. “Fine, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just - try not to let Stark fuck anything up until I get there, okay? Thanks, Gabe, you’re a lifesaver.”

Steve stares at his phone for a moment after he ends the call, seriously contemplates throwing it at the wall, but the logical part of him thinks he might keep it so he can chuck it directly at Howard Stark’s head, later on. Fucking rich people and their crazy demands, making Steve’s job harder than it should be.

He turns around and looks at Sarah, who’s sitting on the floor, eyes glued to  _ BabyTV  _ while she sucks on her pacifier, and he realises he needs to find someone to look after her for however many hours he’ll be needed at the building site. Fucking great. It’s really is too early and too last-minute to be calling anyone, especially to ask them for babysitting favours, but when he opens the dialling app on his phone and sees Bucky’s number at the top, he doesn’t even hesitate to call him. 

The first thing he hears is grumpy grumbling, followed by a snappy, “What?”

Steve bites back a laugh as he replies, “‘Morning, sunshine.”

Bucky grunts, and Steve can hear him shuffling around in bed, probably burying himself deeper under his covers. “Yeah, yeah, ‘morning and all. Why are you calling me at the goddamn crack of dawn? It’s too early for a booty call, Steve, even I know that.”

“Is it too early for a babysitting call though?” Steve asks.

There’s a beat of silence before Bucky answers. “What happened?”

“I’m needed at work. My client woke up today feeling particularly douchey and wanting to fuck things up for me, so I gotta go to the construction site and I can’t take Sarah with me, it’s too dangerous. If it was the office, I would-”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupts him. “I’ll be there in fifteen, OK?”

Steve breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much,”

“I’m happy to do it. But...you can make it up to me later, if you want.” Bucky says, and Steve can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh, I will,” he grins.

Bucky laughs softly and says, “See you in fifteen,” before he hangs up.

Steve tosses his phone aside and walks towards Sarah, sitting down on the carpet next to her, leaning back on the sofa. He puts a hand on her back, rubbing it softly while Sarah is engrossed in the baby programme on the TV. He feels bad for leaving his daughter at home to go to work on what should have been his day off, even though it is with someone he trusts, who is completely gone on Sarah. 

“You’ll have fun with Bucky, yeah? I think he’ll take good care of you. And I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Steve says, leaning forward to drop a kiss to her head.

Sarah shuffles then, turning her body towards him and crawling onto his lap, then grabs onto his t-shirt and tries to pull herself up to her feet.  Steve grabs her middle to help her stand up.

“Hi,” he tells her, enunciating the word carefully. For all her non-stop babbling, she’s yet to say a word that has an actual meaning, despite Steve’s tireless efforts to teach her some small words. 

Sarah simply waves at him, hand accidentally smacking him on his chin. Steve chuckles and grabs her hand, pressing her palm to his mouth to kiss it. 

“Hi,” Steve repeats.

Nope, nothing. Sarah looks at him, silent and curious.

“Come on,” Steve says, picking her up. “Let’s go make you some breakfast, yeah?”

He puts her bib on and sits her in her high chair while he starts mashing half a banana, mixing it with a little plain yogurt. He turns on the coffee maker, making double the amount for himself and Bucky, and pops some bread in his toaster, realising he hasn’t even eaten yet. Steve’s halfway through feeding Sarah and eating some of his toast when the doorbell rings, and he perks up a little, and picks up his daughter to go answer the door. 

“Well hello there,” Bucky greets them with a smile, lifting his sunglasses to his head.

“Hi,” Steve says, stepping aside to let him in, when —

“Hi,” Sarah repeats, waving at Bucky.

Steve snaps his head to Sarah, eyes wide and breath catching in his lungs. Even though he’s been waiting for it to happen, now that it has, he feels utterly unprepared for it. Because his daughter just said her  _ first word _ , and Steve thinks he might just start crying happy tears.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Bucky is the one to reply to her, holding out his arms to her.

Sarah happily goes to him, even leaning out of Steve’s grasp a little, who can’t do anything but stand there frozen in his spot, until his brain catches up to him and he leans down a little so he’s at eye level with Sarah.

“Sarah,” he says a little shakily. “Sarah, sweetheart...hi.” 

She waves at him, and repeats, “Hi,” back to him. 

Steve lets out a strangled sound, something caught in between a laugh and a sob, and straightens up, clamping both hands over his mouth. 

Bucky watches him with a worried look in his eye as he steps inside, closing the door behind them, which is only when Steve realises they’re all still hovering in the threshold. “Steve? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Steve laughs, happy and a little wet. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just...that was her first word. Hi, peanut,” he says, grabbing her little hand.

Sarah doesn’t reply this time, only stares at him curiously, as if trying to understand why the hell they’re all just standing there, saying hi to each other over and over again.

“Aww, really?” Bucky coos, dropping a kiss on Sarah’s head. “Good job, Sarah!”

In response, Sarah reaches up and puts her hand over Bucky’s mouth, who pretends to eat her fingers, making her laugh in delight.

Steve shakes his head, finally tearing himself from her side. “I gotta go get ready,” he says, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. “Could you feed her the rest of her breakfast? It’s on the table, in the kitchen. And help yourself to some coffee and anything else you want.”

“Will do. First things first, though,” Bucky says, then reaches out and grabs a hold of Steve’s t-shirt, pulling him close to press their mouths together. Steve sighs into the kiss, putting a hand around Bucky’s neck, thumb rubbing at his cheek.

Sarah, evidently displeased with being ignored, gets her hands in Bucky’s hair and pulls on them, separating the pair. Bucky yelps in pain while Steve hurries to free the hair from her surprisingly strong grasp. 

“Wow, someone’s jealous, huh?” Bucky grins down at her. “Come on, let’s go feed you.”

Steve watches them disappear into the kitchen then turns to go get ready. He hurries to shave, which is always a bad idea because he ends up with two sharp cuts over his left cheek. It takes him a good ten minutes to find a shirt that’s not dirty or wrinkled, and Steve cringes and makes a mental note to do laundry as soon as he gets a chance. He grabs a nice pair of jeans and a shirt  shrugging on his blazer and grabbing his shoes on his way out. 

Bucky smiles as soon as he sees him again, eyes raking over his body appreciatively. “You look good,” he says, spooning some mashed bananas into Sarah’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Steve gives him a small smile in reply, and runs a hand through his hair nervously, messing it up. “You’ll be okay, right? You’ve got my number, call me if you need anything. Oh and there’s a spare key in my desk drawer if you need to head out. And-”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupts him, reaching out to wrap a hand around Steve’s wrist. “We’ll be fine. I’m good with kids, remember? I’ll text you, keep you updated. Don’t worry,”

Steve breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he whispers, bending down to press a kiss to his mouth, before he turns towards his daughter to give her a goodbye kiss. “You’ll be good for Bucky, right, honey?” he pets her hair softly. “And I’ll be back as soon as I can. Bye-bye.”

She looks up at him and extends a hand, waving goodbye before turning her attention back to Bucky and opening her mouth in demand of more food. 

Steve leaves the house then, and arrives at the site later than he’d said he would, but to hell with them for making him come in on a Saturday. He’s all tight smiles and polite handshakes when he meets his client on site, while on the inside he’s cursing them and their ridiculous requests as he tries to reason and negotiate with them. Steve can handle these kind of meetings with clients well enough, but this man in particular is the egotistic, self-centred type, who evidently turns up at the construction site and requests the builders to make changes without even asking him first because “I just had an idea about a water fountain,” and “Can we add a hot tub to the rooftop garden?”

Still, he grits his teeth and gets through it, doing his best to accommodate his requests even if it means the building schedule gets messed up and that his mansion won’t be completed on time. After they leave, he goes through the plans and tries to fix them, while coordinating everything with the head of the construction crew. 

The only thing that helps him get through it all a little more is the updates he gets from Bucky in text message form, often accompanied with a picture of himself Sarah, playing with her toys and reading one of her books. Bucky sends him a picture of her in the stroller, with the caption  _ ‘We’re going to the park, yay!’ _ , which is closely followed by another picture of Sarah sitting in the kiddie swing, smiling brightly at the camera. 

Steve doesn’t even break for lunch in his hurry to finish up and leave, only realising he’s missed the meal when Bucky texts him about it, asking what he should make for Sarah. 

It’s nearly two in the afternoon when he finally gets home, exhausted and in a terrible mood after the day he’s had, especially since he’ll need to go back on Monday and pick up where he left off. He opens and closes the door as quietly as he can, knowing that Bucky has put Sarah down for her afternoon nap, and walks in the living room to find Bucky lying on his couch with a book in his hands. 

“Hey,” he whispers in greeting, putting his book down but making no move to get up. “You okay?”

Steve shakes his head as he kicks his shoes off, then takes his jacket off and practically falls on top of Bucky, enveloping him with his body. 

“Bad day?” Bucky asks, running his fingers through Steve’s hair in a soothing gesture.

“The worst,” Steve mumbles, voice a little muffled from where he’s buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. He feels some of the tension ease from his body as Bucky wraps him in his arms, holding him close. “How about you?” Steve asks, lifting his head to meet his gaze. “Was everything okay with Sarah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiles at him. “She’s probably the calmest, easiest kid I’ve ever babysat, didn’t cry at all or give me a hard time with anything. How long does she usually sleep in the afternoon?”

Steve thinks for a moment. “Hour and half? Maybe two if she's really tired. Why?”

“Just wondering how much time we have,” Bucky says, a sly smirk curving his mouth. “How about you go take a quick shower and meet me in the bedroom?”

“You saying I smell bad?” Steve asks, raising a playful eyebrow at him.

Bucky’s grin widens, and he leans forward, lips brushing against Steve’s ear when he whispers, “I’m saying I want to fuck you,” which sends shivers down his spine.

“Oh,” Steve mumbles, stomach swooping. “Okay, yeah, that's - yeah.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, catching his lips into a kiss. “Get up, then,” he says, tapping on his arm. 

Steve does as he’s told and rushes towards the bathroom, taking off his shirt in the process and dropping it on the floor, making Bucky grin and shake his head at him. Steve smiles through his shower, feels the butterflies in his stomach, excited and a little nervous about what’s waiting for him in his bedroom  - which is to say, Bucky, lying naked on top of the bed, striking a pose like he’s a model about to be photographed. 

Which, actually, Steve realises, he wouldn’t mind drawing a nude portrait of Bucky at some point, but he tucks the thought away and crawls on the bed, into Bucky’s arms, pushing a leg between Bucky’s thighs and draping an arm over his hip. Bucky dips his head and kisses him, soft and chase. They kiss like that for a while, simply enjoying the contact of skin on skin, bare and warm, talking their time to enjoy it, savour it, unhurried. 

Eventually Bucky pushes at Steve’s shoulder, making him lie on his back and climbs over him, settling between his legs, and starts kissing his way south. Steve sighs and closes his eyes, melting into the mattress, cherishing Bucky’s gentle affections, especially when Bucky takes him into his mouth and starts sucking him slowly. He can feel the tension slowly slipping away, being replaced with a buzz of excitement, toes curling as Bucky starts opening him up, slow and careful. Bucky crawls back up and brackets him with his elbows, catches his lips in a slow, deep kiss as he slides in and Steve’s mouth falls open in a gasp, hands coming up to grasp Bucky’s arms.

Bucky looks into his eyes, dips his head down to kiss him, while he keeps fucking into him slowly. Steve loses it. He moans Bucky’s name, grabs at his hair, pulling it slightly. God, this is just what he needs after the day he’s had, and he’s happy to give himself over to his lover, let Bucky take care of him, make him feel good. He comes with Bucky’s name falling from his mouth in a low moan, back arching off the bed then relaxing back on the mattress, watching through half-lidded eyes as Bucky follows him over the edge then collapses on top of him.

Steve feels like he’s floating in heaven. In fact, he feels so relaxed, blissful, that he laughs, a soft, quiet sound escaping his mouth. 

“So that was good, I take it?” Bucky asks as he rolls over to lie on his back, and reaches out for some tissues to clean themselves up.

“Mhm,” Steve hums, smiling blissfully. He reaches out and pulls Bucky close to him, settling with his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s always good with you,”

Bucky smiles, leaning in to brush a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. They stay like that for a while, curled up in each other and enjoying post-coital naked cuddling, until Sarah’s babbling through the monitor informs them that she’s woken up from her nap and requires attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be posting updates once a week (mondays) from now on until I get my shit together and finish writing the last chapter. 
> 
> hope you liked the new chapter! :D


	9. Chapter 9

 

Bucky wakes with a start at the sound of his phone ringing, rudely interrupting him from the nap he was taking. At his desk. With his face pressed against his computer keyboard. He grimaces in pain, because his head is throbbing, and finds his phone among his mess of a desk to see that it’s an unknown number. He groans and lets it go unanswered. Whoever it is, if it’s important, they’ll call again. He’s really not in the mood to deal with anyone, and he’s gotta do something about his awful headache.

He’s been working nonstop for hours, practically the whole day, only stopping for toilet breaks and to snack on something while still typing furiously. He’s so close to finishing he can practically see the finish line, and the excitement of finally being free is the only thing driving him to continue working, even if it means he wants to tear his hair out -  if only he could find the energy to do so. 

Coffee. He needs coffee. And food. Preferably the minimal-effort, take-out kind.

He’s on his the website of his favourite pizza takeout, browsing the menu but knowing he’ll end up ordering his usual like always, when his phone pings with the arrival of a new message. Bucky picks it up and opens the text absent mindedly, smiling when he sees it’s another little video from Steve. He taps play and watches Sarah, holding a toy telephone to her ear, and babbling incoherently. 

“Sarah, who are you talking to?” Steve’s voice is heard from behind the camera. 

Sarah looks at the camera and goes, “Baaaa-yeeee,” in that cute little voice of hers, and Bucky can’t help but laugh. Steve repeats the question, and Sarah answers the same way, then extends the toy phone towards the camera, and the video ends after that. Bucky doesn’t get a chance to reply, too busy grinning ear to ear, having forgotten about the pizza altogether, when his phone rings, Steve’s name flashing on the screen.

“I figured she’s either learned how to say ‘bye’, or maybe she’s trying to say ‘Bucky’,” Steve says without preamble. “If my kid says your name before she says ‘Dada’ I’m gonna have to kill you a little bit.”

Bucky laughs wholeheartedly. “Oh my god, really? That’s so cute. Have you actually been teaching her how to say that?”

“Not really. I guess she just hears it often enough to know that you’re Bucky.”

“Oh, my heart's gonna burst. If you killed me I would probably die happy.”

Steve breathes out a soft laugh. “How are you? Haven’t heard from you all day,”

“I am actually dying, Steve,” Bucky sighs, mouth forming a pout. 

“What? Why, what’s wrong?” Steve asks, worry evident in his voice.

“I’m kidding, I’m fine,” Bucky goes to flop down on the couch. “Except for the fact that my head is killing me and I’m starving. Might be cause I forgot to eat and fell asleep at my desk. I was about to order takeout when you texted me.”

“You haven’t eaten all day?” Steve cries out.

“I had breakfast! And uh, some snacks here and there,”

“ _ Bucky _ ,” Steve sighs, and pauses for a moment. “I’m coming over.”

“Huh?”

“I’m coming over, and bringing food and Sarah,”

“Pick up some coffee on your way and I’ll be all set,” Bucky jokes.

“Get up your ass and make your own coffee,” Steve replies, smile evident in his tone. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he says and hangs up, and Bucky is left staring at his phone, unsure whether Steve was serious or not. He thinks about it for a moment before texting Steve to ask him if he’s really coming over.

Steve replies a moment later.  _ “Yes, really. Don’t you dare order anything, I’m bringing you real food, okay? We’ll be there soon xx _ ”

Bucky looks down at his phone, a small, tired smile growing on his lips, then lies down, getting comfortable on the couch. He drapes an arm over his eyes and breathes out a long sigh, glad to have finally taken a break from working. Not that he’ll be getting back to it any time soon, if Steve and Sarah are coming over, but fuck it, he’s so drained that he can’t even think properly, let alone write anything that makes sense.

He’s almost asleep by the time the doorbell rings and he jumps up, a little startled, staggering to open the door, feeling more like a zombie than an actual human being. 

“Hey there,” Steve says as soon as Bucky opens the door, and steps in, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek then promptly handing his daughter over to him before heading towards the kitchen. 

“Um,” Bucky mumbles, a little surprised at suddenly having a baby in his arms. Sarah babbles, smiling up at him, showing her two little front teeth.

Bucky blinks down at the little girl, lips slowly curving into a delighted grin. “Hi, Sarah. Were you trying to say Bucky?” he asks her as he closes his front door and head towards the kitchen.

“Baaa-yeee,” Sarah says, patting his cheek with her hand.

Bucky’s smiling goofily down at her. “Did you hear that, Steve?”

“That my daughter loves you more than me? Yeah, I heard.”

“Oh shut up,” he looks up at Steve, and promptly realises his kitchen is being taken over by his guest. “Um, what are you doing?”

“Making you food, what else,” Steve smiles brightly at him. He’s got a rotisserie chicken in a pan and a mix of vegetables in another, ready to go in the oven to be heat up, and he’s busy tossing a bag of ready-made salad into a bowl.

Bucky smiles, unable to hide his contentment. “Thanks for doing this, Stevie,” he murmurs, walking up to Steve to give him a kiss. 

“Of course,” Steve replies, snaking a hand around his waist. “Now go play with Sarah until I get everything ready.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but does as he’s told anyway, tightening his grip on the little girl as he walks to the living room and sits down on the couch, setting her on his lap. “What do you want to play with, hmm? Did you bring any of your toys with you?”

“There’s some in her bag!” Steve calls out to him from the kitchen. 

Sarah squirms on his lap, trying to break free of Bucky’s grip and climb down to the floor, so Bucky shakes his head and puts her there instead. “Go on then, go find your toys.”

She starts crawling on all fours, heading towards the bag that Steve left by the coat rack near the door, then halfway through she stops and sits back, looking at the door that separates the living room from the kitchen, and starts crawling towards that direction instead. 

Bucky can’t help but laugh a little, shaking his head at her. “Did you see something you like?” he asks as he gets up to pick her up before she wanders any further. 

She squirms in his arms and leans out of his grasp, which makes him panic for a split second even though he’s holding her safely enough that he won’t actually drop her. “You really wanna go to the kitchen huh?”

He puts her down, helping her stand on her own two feet while he grabs a hold of both her hands and Sarah starts walking, taking little unsteady steps towards the kitchen. She walks up to Steve and starts babbling.

“Baa-baa,” she says, looking up at Steve. “Baa-baa,”

Steve grins down at her. “Hi, sweetheart,”

“See, she’s saying ‘baba’,” Bucky gives Steve a look, raising an eyebrow at him. “And I seem to recall an over-enthusiastic text you sent me the first time she said that.”

“I know,” Steve admits, flushing a little, and shrugs. “I just really want her to say dadda or daddy.”

“I think it’s fairly common for kids to mix up letters when they’re still learning to talk. My niece waved and said ‘die-die!’ to people until she was 2. It was hilarious,” Bucky says, in an attempt to comfort Steve, relieved when he earns a little laugh. 

“Hey, Sarah,” Bucky crouches down to her level. “Can you say dadda? Da-da.”

“Baa-baa,” Sarah says instead, turning her head towards her dad.

Steve bends down to pick her up then, grinning. “Yes, sweetheart, that’s me,” he says, kissing her little nose. “You hungry yet?”

“I am,” Bucky says, raising a hand like he’s in class. “Can we eat now?”

“We can eat now,” Steve says, smiling in amusement as he picks up the little bowl of food he’s prepared for Sarah. “But I gotta feed her first.”

Bucky serves them each a plate and sits down opposite Steve so they can finally start eating. He praises Steve’s cooking, making the blond blush, and gets up for seconds when Steve finishes feeding Sarah and starts on his own plate, while Sarah busies herself chewing on baby carrots.

Bucky leans back in his seat when he’s done, feeling well-fed and satisfied, smiling at Steve who’s sat opposite him. 

“All done?” Steve asks him around a mouthful of chicken. 

“Mhm,” Bucky stretches his arms up and yawns. “Now’s a good time for a nap.”

Steve laughs at him, shaking his head fondly. “You’re just like a big baby, aren’t you?”

Bucky snorts as he gets to his feet, taking his plate with him and dumping it in the sink, making a note to wash it up later, ideally before Angie gets home and tells him off for it. He walks back to Steve and throws his arms around his neck, leaning in to rest his head against Steve’s shoulder. 

“You wanna hang out and watch something or do you have to go?”

Steve turns his head to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “Mm, yeah, that sounds nice. Sarah will probably end up falling asleep, though.”

Sarah, alerted by hearing her name, picks up one of her carrots and offers it to Steve, who grins and eats it out of her palm, making her laugh. 

“It’s okay, I might too,” Bucky reaches out to pick her up. “We’ll just go take a little nap, won’t we Sarah?”

In response, Sarah just shoves another carrot at Bucky’s mouth, who bursts into laughter but accepts the snack, and Sarah happily pats his cheek.

They settle down in the living room, putting on _The Little Mermaid,_ which apparently is one of Steve’s favourite Disney films. Bucky settles with his back against the armrest, tucking his feet under Steve’s thighs, who raises an eyebrow at him.

“What? My feet are cold, your butt is warm. You do the math.”

Steve just grins and settles Sarah on his lap, who watches with fascination as the movie starts playing, the Disney theme and logo appearing on the screen. She doesn’t manage to make it even halfway through the movie, turning towards her father and settling her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep. Bucky can’t help but reach out and gently stroke the soft hair on her head, smiling at the way she sucks on her fingers while she sleeps, one hand grabbing at Steve’s t-shirt. 

“Can I put her on your bed?” Steve whispers. 

Bucky nods and gets to his feet, leading them to his bedroom. He finds a soft blanket for her, and brings some of the throw pillows from Angie’s room for Steve to put them around Sarah so that she’s safe. 

They cuddle up on the couch again, with Bucky outstretched on his back and Steve lying half on top of him, resting his head under Bucky’s chin and draping an arm around his middle. It’s only moments later when Bucky hears the front door open, signaling the arrival of his beloved roommate.

“Shhhh,” he whispers as soon as she appears in the room. 

Angie blinks at him. “I didn’t say anything,” she says, even as her mouth curves into a teasing smirk, watching the pair carefully.

“Hi Angie,” Steve smiles in greeting.

“The baby is asleep in my room, so don’t make any loud noises,” Bucky says quietly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Noted,” Angie says, dropping her things by the armchair before she takes a seat. “So, what is this new development? Are you guys taking things to the next level?”

“Huh?” Bucky turns his head to look at her.

Angie gestures at them. “The cuddling. Does it mean you’re dating now?”

“No,” the couple answers simultaneously.

“We just like cuddling,” Bucky adds, squeezing his arms around Steve tighter.

“Aha,” Angie raises a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Is that part of your friends with benefits agreement?”

Steve is the one who answers, lifting his head to press a kiss to Bucky’s jaw. “Yes, it is.”

“Cuddling is  _ nice _ ,”

“And Bucky’s soft. I like it.”

“Mhm,” Angie hums, a sarcastic edge to it. She gets up and decides to leave the two of them to it, muttering something that sounds a lot like ‘Dumbasses’ under her breath as she leaves the room.

Bucky doesn’t even care, instead sighing softly, feeling warm and safe in Steve’s embrace. He watches as Ariel sings ‘Part of your world’ on the screen, laughing when he hears Steve singing along under his breath.

“Shut up,” Steve mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. “This is my favourite song.” he says, lips grazing against the skin.

“Mm,” Bucky murmurs, feeling a shiver travel down his spine, so he cranes his neck away from Steve’s mouth. “If you want us to actually finish the movie, then none of that. You know it puts me in the mood right away.”

Steve chuckles, reaches up to peck his lips and turns his attention back to the TV, resting his head on Bucky’s chest. “Okay, okay. I’ll behave.”

“You better,” Bucky smirks. “Or I’ll send you home and keep your daughter for myself,” he retorts, making Steve retaliate by pinching his side and making him laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how much I appreciate your comments, kudos, bookmarks. thank you all so much ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

 

Steve gets home after dropping off Sarah at his mother’s house with a set schedule in mind, the main objective being: cleaning. With Sarah around, he doesn’t really get a chance to clean up because she’ll just go around creating a mess, scattering her toys everywhere. Thankfully, his mother insists on having her granddaughter for the weekend every now and again, and Sarah loves her grandma, and has no problem spending some time away from her dad. The way her whole face lights up with a grin and the excited squeal she lets out as soon as she sees Steve when he goes to pick her up on Sunday makes up for being away from her; nothing else fills Steve’s heart with as much joy. 

So, he spends the first half of his Saturday hoovering the house, washing up the dirty plates he’d left in the sink the night before, putting a couple of laundry loads, and tidying up the living room to make it more presentable. Not that he’s expecting any guests, but it makes him feel better when he cleans and organizes his living space. It’s early afternoon when he falls on the couch with a sigh and stretches out his legs along it, grabbing his phone to send a quick text to Bucky.

_ ‘Do you wanna get dinner tonight before we go wherever it is you’re taking me? I can’t be bothered to cook.’ _

His phone buzzes moments later with the reply.  _ ‘Sounds good. 7pm OK? Wherever you want, your pick.’ _

Steve texts him the name of the restaurant  _ Duke’s Steakhouse _ and tells Bucky he’ll pick him up at quarter to seven. There’s a low buzz of excitement thrumming in his stomach at knowing he gets to spend his free evening with Bucky, even more so as he wonders what the big surprise Bucky has planned for him is.

He spends the next few hours catching up on  _ Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt _ , enjoying killing time doing nothing at all, then showers and puts on what Sam calls his best date outfit; a cornflower blue shirt paired with his black denim pants. It’s late June, warm enough that he forgoes a jacket, and he takes a split second to marvel at how fast time has flown by since his first meeting with Bucky; it’s been nearly four months now.

Steve shakes his head and checks himself out in the mirror, picking up his car keys before he heads out. Bucky is ready to go, even though Steve is a little early to pick him up. He climbs in the passenger seat, the familiar, rich scent of his cologne wafting in, and leans over to press a kiss to Steve’s mouth in greeting. 

Steve’s head spins. “Hi,” he breathes out.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Bucky grins, and can’t help but give him another peck.

Dinner is unsurprisingly enjoyable; they’re seated in a far corner of the restaurant, which has low lighting and soft jazzy tunes playing overhead, mingled with the muted chatter of other patrons. Hanging out with Bucky is always so easy, comfortable, all humourous quips and flirty banter. It’s not draining being around him, and they always have fun no matter what they do, which is exactly what Steve needs.

“Come on, you can’t just leave me hanging,” Steve nudges Bucky’s foot with his own, grinning when Bucky nudges him back a little more forcefully. “I wanna know what happens next!”

“Then you’ll have to wait until it’s released, which will be sometime next year,” Bucky says around a mouthful of his steak, looking unbelievably cocky even as he’s chewing. He takes a sip of his whiskey, eyes locked on Steve’s, challenging.

“Doesn’t sleeping with the author get me perks such as getting an early copy?”

“I haven’t even finished writing it yet!” Bucky laughs. 

Steve pouts, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes. “Maybe just the first chapter?”

“If I recall correctly, I warned you not to come bugging me for spoilers when you decided to read my books, correct?”

Steve huffs, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine. I’ll get it out of you somehow,” he winks.

Bucky shoots him a glare. “Don’t push your luck, Stevie,” and then he gets the barest hints of a smile, and glances at the tabletop before he says, “But I’ll think about it.”

Steve grins, and doesn’t push it. He’s mostly just teasing Bucky, liking how riled up he gets, even as he tries to play it cool. “So, it won’t be out for another 6 months? How come? I thought you’re close to finishing it.”

“Yeah, but then there’s promoting it and book tours and stuff,”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I usually do signings in a few big cities, they’re fun,” Bucky leans forward on his elbows, keeping his gaze locked with Steve’s. “I’ll probably be gone for a month or two. Hope you don’t miss me too much.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Miss you? Nah. It’ll be a nice break from having to see your ugly mug all the time.”

Bucky scowls, fighting a smile, and throws his napkin at Steve. “You like my ugly mug.”

Steve looks at him through his lashes, mouth curving into a sly smile. “I like parts of it,” he says, glancing down at Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up in amusement. He licks his lips slowly and says, “Maybe later,” winking at Steve. 

Steve opens his mouth to reply but promptly shuts it when the waiter appears with the bill, and he nearly jumps up trying to grab it before Bucky gets to it. 

“Hey, wait—” 

Steve shakes his head. “It’s on me, I insist. I invited you to dinner, didn’t I?”

“Still, I feel bad letting you pay. At least let’s split it.”

“Nah, it’s my treat.” Steve grins. 

Bucky smiles fondly at him. “I’ll get the next one, then.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Bucky grabs his hand and leads him outside, where he pulls him into his arms, linking his hands together behind Steve’s middle. Steve leans into him, close enough so their noses are brushing. 

“Where to now?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Bucky grins. He closes the gap between them, placing a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth before he breaks the embrace. “Come on,” he says, heading towards Steve’s car. “I can give you directions if you want to drive, or if you don’t mind-”

“Catch,” Steve says, tossing him his car keys. Bucky looks at him, eyes shining with mischief and unlocks the car, waits for Steve to take his seat before he starts the ignition and drives off. 

“You excited?” he asks, sneaking a look sideways. 

“If by excited you mean scared you’re gonna lead me to a dark alley and stab me to death then yes, I’m definitely excited.”

“Shut up,” Bucky says, even as he can’t help but laugh a little. 

They drive in a comfortable silence, and it’s not before long that Steve can see bright lights in the distance. As they get closer, he sees the big ferris wheel, bright in the dark night sky, and he turns to Bucky, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Yup,” Bucky grins. “You like?”

Steve laughs, the sound startled out of him. “Fuck yeah!”

Bucky pulls into a crowded parking lot, and luckily finds a free spot near the other end of it. Steve gets out of the car once they’ve parked and stares at the amusement park ahead, filled with bright, colourful lights, delighted screams of the people riding the roller coasters, and he can already smell the popcorn and cotton candy. A warm hand slides into his and Steve looks to Bucky to see him smiling softly. 

“Figured we could use a fun night out.” Bucky murmurs.

Steve leans over to kiss him, soft and gentle, and when they break apart, Bucky tugs at his arm, leading him towards the entrance. 

It’s one of the best nights of Steve’s life, he can say honestly. Not because of its significance, but because how much fun he has with Bucky, playing whac-a-mole, air-hockey, shoot-a-duck, competing over who can win the biggest prize. In the end, all they win is a small stuffed animal, thanks to Steve’s stubbornness and frustration at one of the games. 

“You do realise you spent a lot more money than what it would have cost to buy the bear, right?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “It’s the principle of the thing,” he says. He chooses the blue fuzzy stuffed bear and grins, pleased with himself. “This one’s for Sarah,”

“And here I thought you were trying to win it for me,” Bucky pouts, all mock sadness. 

Steve whacks him with the bear and refuses to respond. He looks around the park and wonders out loud, “Where to next?”

Bucky grabs his hand and drags him towards the ferris wheel. They have to stand in line to go on the ride, but thankfully not for long. Once they’re accommodated, Steve sits back and lets out a breath, admires the view of the city as they slowly go up, small lights scattered around the dark landscape. At the highest point, Bucky taps on his shoulder, and Steve turns his head to look at him, and instead finds Bucky leaning, lips grazing Steve’s softly. He sighs into the kiss, bringing up a hand to cup Bucky’s cheek. They break apart and smile at each other goofily, and before they know it the ride is over and they’re being asked to step out. 

Bucky eyes the biggest rollercoaster across the park. “You up for it?” he asks, smirking at Steve. 

Steve checks the time on his phone. It’s only a half hour until midnight. “Or we could head back to my place,” he suggests with a nonchalant shrug, trying not to show his amusement at how the smile fades from Bucky’s face, his eyes darkening. 

“Yeah, let’s do your thing,” he says. And then they’re off. 

Once they’re in Steve’s house, Bucky grabs him by the lapels of his shirt and pushes him against the closed door, pressing up against him and crashing their mouths together. 

“I’ve been thinking about doing this all night,” he whispers against Steve’s lips and promptly sinks down on his knees to make good on his earlier promise. 

Steve sees stars when Bucky puts his mouth on him, working his magic on him, with that sheer, unadulterated enthusiasm that has Steve groaning, legs shaking as he comes. He takes a moment to recover, making sure his legs won’t give out and make him collapse, then switches their positions to return the favour to Bucky, pulling his pants and underwear down with one swift move to get to work. Bucky throws his head back, hitting it against the door, hands gripping Steve’s shoulders to keep himself upright. He comes with an impressive speed, and it’s over too soon; Steve wants more. 

He gets to his feet and pulls Bucky close for a kiss, hot and wet, desperate, licking into his mouth and making Bucky moan into the kiss. 

“Bedroom?” he asks breathlessly when they break apart. Bucky nods eagerly and Steve grabs his hand, leading him down the hallway towards his room.

Bucky kicks the door shut and puts his hands on Steve’s hips, pulling him forward to kiss him, slide his hands under Steve’s shirt and up his chest. Steve breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, not even bothering to unbutton it, and helps Bucky out of his clothes. Once naked, Bucky kisses him again, nudges him towards the bed until Steve falls on his back on the mattress, Bucky crawling over him. They keep kissing, hands roaming to touch each other, until they’re hard again, rocking against each other, and Bucky rolls them around so he ends up on top of Steve, straddling him. 

He dips his head and kisses Steve, long and deep. “I wanna ride you,” he whispers, breath ghosting over Steve’s lips. 

“Hnng,” is all Steve manages to say in response, making Bucky chuckle at him.

He reaches towards his nightstand blindly, opening the first drawer and rummaging through it until he finds the bottle of lube and his box of condoms. Bucky takes it from his hand then breaks the kiss, leaning back. Steve watches, almost mesmerised, as Bucky pours the liquid on his metal fingers and reaches between his legs, slipping one digit inside.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. 

Bucky smiles, a mischievous glint in his eye, like he knows the exact effect he’s having on Steve, and loving it. He lets out a breathy moan, clearly enjoying himself. “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Steve whispers, tearing his gaze away from Bucky’s hand to look up at him. 

“Mhm,” Bucky hums, adding another finger. “Bet your cock will feel better.”

“Jesus,  _ Bucky. _ ” 

Bucky grins wickedly at him, leaning down to press their mouths together as he keeps working himself open. Steve grabs onto his neck, hand curling in Bucky’s hair and giving it a tug as he bites down on Bucky’s lip, feeling all his nerves light up. He chases Bucky’s mouth when Bucky pulls away, and flops back onto the pillow with a frustrated whine. 

“Patience,” Bucky grabs the condom and tears it open, then slowly, almost teasingly rolls it onto Steve’s dick, making him gasp at the touch. “Sit up a little?”

Steve does as he’s asked, putting the pillow on the headboard and leaning against it, and Bucky moves up on the bed to align himself. He curls his hand around Steve’s cock and slowly sinks down on it, mouth falling open in a gasp as he does. Steve watches his expression, his hands moving from Bucky’s thighs to his ass, nails sinking into the skin. His head spins and his breath catches in his throat at the feeling of Bucky, hot and tight around him, sliding down until Steve is fully inside him.

Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s shoulders and they face each other, breathless with arousal. Steve thinks he might lose his mind if Bucky doesn’t start moving soon, and has to resist the urge to rock his hips up into him. Then Bucky lifts his hips a little and sinks back down, and Steve throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to last long, and God, that’s embarrassing, the effect Bucky has on him. 

When he opens his eyes it’s to see Bucky smirking at him, clearly enjoying his power over Steve, but then his smile slips, giving place to something else, his gaze becoming intense and heated, though in an intimate kind of way. Steve reaches up and presses their lips together, kissing him deeply, with a new kind of urgency, while Bucky keeps moving, fucking himself on Steve’s dick with an agonizingly slow rhythm. Bucky keeps his gaze locked with Steve’s the whole time, and Steve can’t look away, mesmerized, heart flipping in his chest at the sight;  Bucky looks so beautiful like this. And then they’re kissing again, slow and deep, while Bucky keeps moving to his own rhythm, bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

“ _ Fuck _ , Bucky, that feels good.”

Bucky sighs, nodding in agreement. “Touch me. Please.”

Steve does, curling a hand around Bucky’s dick and squeezing it gently, and making him gasp. It only takes a few long, slow strokes before Bucky is coming, spilling over Steve’s hand, his entire body shuddering as he throws his head back and moans, a wrecked sound escaping his lips. Watching Bucky come only brings Steve closer, and it’s not long before he follows, letting out a broken moan and squeezing his eyes shut as he comes.

Bucky falls forward, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and placing a kiss there, arms wrapped around him. “Wow…”

“I know,” Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, and brings his head up to kiss him, soft and sweet, all the heat having faded.

Bucky makes a satisfied humming sound, slowly pulling off and collapsing on to bed next to Steve. “I don’t wanna move, but I also want a shower.”

Steve grins at him, reaching for tissues to clean them both up. “What if I join you in the shower?”

Bucky tilts his head to the side, lips twitching up into a smile. “Well, how can I say no to that?”

Steve grabs his hand and pulls him up, dragging him to his bathroom and turning on the hot water before they both get in the tub, pulling the shower curtain closed. 

“You know, a tub this size could probably fit the both of us, right?” Bucky asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Steve shrugs innocently. “Suppose we could give it a try.”

“Excellent,” Bucky grins brightly. “I’ll bring my bath bombs.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head, reaching out for his shampoo. He pours a small amount on his hand and goes to lather Bucky’s hair, massaging it into his scalp. 

“Mm, that’s nice,” Bucky closes his eyes and sighs. 

Steve can’t keep his hands off Bucky even in the shower, instead lathers him up with soap, which is just an excuse to keep touching him, really, letting his hands roam over his broad shoulders, down his chest, over the firm swell of his ass. They linger in the shower for a little longer then step out, drying themselves a little before they head back to Steve’s bedroom.

“You’re not making me get dressed again, are you?” Bucky asks, letting his towel fall to the floor.

Steve rakes his eyes over Bucky’s body, giving him an appreciative hum. “And deny myself the pleasure of sleeping naked next to you? No way.”

“Good, because I have no plans of getting dressed  _ or _ going home.”

“As long as you don’t mind my alarm waking you up in the morning,” Steve reaches out to retrieve his phone from his discarded pants’ pocket and climbs into bed to set his alarm. “I have to go pick up Sarah from my mom’s before 11.”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Bucky crawls into bed and plasters himself to Steve’s side. “Means I can seduce you again with breakfast food. I’m thinking french toast, what do you say?”

“Sounds great,” Steve says, turning to cuddle up to Bucky, nestling his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Is that how you became the family’s favourite uncle?”

“Of course. Breakfast food and pastries are my specialities.” 

“Aside from the fact that you’re the only man in the family, I mean.”

“Ha ha,” Bucky rolls his eyes. “They have uncles on their dads’ side of the family, you know!”

Steve breathes out a soft laugh, placing a kiss to Bucky’s collarbone. “I’m sure you’ll be a really cool dad someday, too,” he says, then freezes, wondering whether that was the wrong thing to say.

Bucky sighs. “I hope so.”

There’s a moment of silence before Steve speaks up again. “So you want to have kids? At some point?”

“Definitely. I think you’ve noticed how much I love them.”

“I thought that was just my daughter’s charm.”

“She  _ is _ charming,” Bucky grins. “I think she gets that from her dad.”

Steve feels his face heat up, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “How many kids do you want?”

“Hmm,” Bucky pauses for a moment. “Maybe two or three. Growing up with three siblings was really fun, I’d have hated being an only child.”

Steve hums for a moment. “I think I’d have liked to have a brother or sister when I was a kid.”

“Do you want Sarah to have a brother or sister, then?” Bucky asks.

Steve feels his heartbeat increase all of a sudden, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He wriggles away from Bucky’s embrace and rolls to lie on his back. “Maybe,” he breathes out in answer to Bucky’s question. “If it’s possible, yeah, I’d want another kid.”

Thinking about it, about the prospect of meeting someone and settling down, getting married maybe, having another child makes him feel weird for whatever reason. It’s not something he’s thought about a lot, having kept busy with raising his actual child to even begin to consider hypothetical ones. On top of that, it feels strange having this conversation with Bucky lying naked next to him. 

Bucky turns on his side facing him, and props his arm up, resting his head on his hand. “Hey, you okay?”

Steve nods and extends an arm, inviting Bucky to cuddle up to him, which Bucky does gladly, draping an arm and a leg over him. Steve feels bad about not being honest, but wants to drop the subject, not ready to open that door just yet. 

“Sleep?” he asks instead, dropping a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. 

Bucky nods, and Steve turns off the light. They lie awake in the darkness, wrapped in each other, and slowly drift off to sleep, one after the other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop, big chapter. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> also coming soon: a 16k cooking lessons AU full of tooth-rotting fluff!  
> subscribe to my account to get notified when i post it :D


	11. Chapter 11

 

“So how does it work between you two exactly?”

“I'd rather spare you the details,” Steve quips.

Sam rolls his eyes, apparently not appreciating Steve’s humour. “I meant your arrangement. Do you just give each other booty calls like a couple of college kids?”

“Something like that,” Steve shrugs, taking a moment to think about it. “I mean, we meet up for other things as well, like normal friends do.”

“Does he stay over?”

“Not always. Sometimes. Why?”

Sam seems to consider this. “Huh. I bet you two even cuddle.”

“What is everyone’s problem with that?” Steve rolls his eyes. “Cuddling is  _ nice _ .”

“Do you kiss him?”

Steve gives him a questioning look. “Of course I kiss him.”

Sam presses his lips to a line like he's trying to fight a smile. “Kinda sounds like a relationship to me.”

“It's not,” Steve sighs. “Relationships are too time consuming and require effort and all that. They're hard. Being with Bucky is easy. He just kind of fits in our lives, you know?”

Sam hums in understanding, nodding slowly. He still looks a little unconvinced, something flashing behind his eyes before Steve keeps talking.

“I know you have your doubts, or whatever,” Steve says. “But we've talked about this like mature responsible adults. It works for us. I like sex, and I like Bucky. And that's that.”

“Look, man, I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Sam sighs. “But if you’re sure and you’ve both talked about this…”

“We have. And anyway, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I don’t know, Steve. The last time you had a fuck buddy, you ended up with a daughter.”

Steve rolls his eyes overdramatically. “First, it wasn’t really like that with Peggy. Second, do I need to teach you a biology lesson? I’m pretty sure Bucky and I won’t accidentally make a baby.”

“ _ Pretty _ sure,” Sam repeats, deadpan. “Sounds like  _ you  _ need the biology lesson, buddy.”

“Shut up.”

Sam laughs, eyes lighting up with amusement. He claps a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gives him a serious look. “Just be careful, alright?”

Steve shoves some chips in his mouth, giving him his best bitchface. “Yes, Ma.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult? Your mother is the toughest woman I know, she raised your dumb ass after all.”

“She is, yes,” Steve grabs the snack bowls and heads to the living room, Sam trailing him close behind. “But enough with the lectures now, the game is about to start.”

They sprawl out on the couch, cooler full of beer by their feet just so they don’t have to get up any more than necessary, and snack on unhealthy amounts of chips and popcorn. It’s a good way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon; hanging out with Sam is always fun, and something Steve wishes he was able to do more often - even if in the last few months since he started seeing Bucky, Sam has been giving him earfuls of speeches along the lines of ‘ _ Are you sure you know what you’re doing?’ _ and  _ ‘This sounds like a bad idea.’ _ Still, Steve appreciates having someone to look out for him, especially in delicate things like relationships. 

Steve and Sam are fighting over the last bag of cool ranch Doritos, the game already over and  _ Friends _ reruns playing on TV, when the doorbell rings. They both freeze, gaze falling to the bag.

“That’s probably Peggy at the door,” Sam raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Didn’t you say she was gonna stop by to drop Sarah off?”

Steve narrows his eyes at him. “Or it could be your boyfriend. Wasn’t he supposed to be back by now?”

“He has a  _ key _ . You know, considering we live together and all.” 

Steve’s shoulders slump in defeat. Sam grins, and leaps to grab the snack, letting out a triumphant sound, while Steve rolls his eyes and gets to his feet. He forgets about all that as soon as he opens the door and sees Sarah, who grins up at him, showing off her little teeth, reaching with her hands towards her father. 

“Hey princess,” Steve grins, taking her from Peggy and lifting her up above his head, watching as she squeals in delight, kicking her feet in the air. He brings her down and perches her on her hip, then turns towards Peggy, who’s watching them with a fond smile on her face.

“Hey,” he says, stepping forward to peck her on the cheek. “You wanna come in or-?”

“Thanks, but I have to go and pack. Early flight tomorrow.” Peggy crosses the threshold just to poke her head around the door and say hello to Sam, then turns to Steve again. 

“Sarah had her dinner just now, just give her a bath before bed. I think she’ll get sleepy soon, she only napped for an hour today.”

“Okay,” Steve nods, and grabs Sarah’s bag from Peggy. “She didn’t give you any trouble, did she?”

“Please, she’s an angel. Can’t have taken after you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Steve grins. “Did she say anything? Any new words?”

Peggy hums, tilting her head to the side. “Is ‘blarblurbla’ a word?”

Steve fixes her with a cold look. “That’s hilarious.”

She laughs and steps forward to peck him on the cheek before she takes off. “Keep me updated, okay? I’ll see you in three to four weeks.”

“Will do. Bye, Peg,” he closes the door behind her and walks back to the living room with Sarah on his hip, chewing on her own fingers.

“Right, we should get going.”

Sam gets to his feet and grabs her from Steve. “You can go. Sarah and I will be just fine,” he grins down at the little girl, who reaches up and grabs his chin, evidently fascinated by his goatee. “Hi baby girl,” Sam coos at her.

Steve gives up and flops back down on the couch, letting Sam have his play time with his godchild. He watches them with a fond look in his eye, and suddenly pipes up with, “D’you think you’ll want to have kids anytime soon?”

Sam turns his head to look at him with a blank expression on his face. “Oh, hello, mother. I did not recognize you in your new skin.”

Steve rolls his eyes, fighting back a grin. “Come on, that’s not-”

“You look significantly paler, actually, is it-”

“Sam!” Steve laughs. “Fine, never mind, forget I asked.”

Sam shakes his head, laughing softly. “Honestly, I don’t know. I guess I’d want to settle down at some point, get married, have kids,” he pauses and smiles at Sarah, placing a kiss to her head. “I haven’t given it that much thought. It hasn’t exactly come up in conversation, you know, with T’challa.”

“Oh,” Steve’s eyebrows shoot up. “But you want it to come up?”

“You gonna try to give me relationship advice?”

“God, no,” Steve snorts in laughter, extending his arms to receive Sarah as Sam passes her to him. She goes happily, settling in her father’s arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good, because that would go terribly. Remember, I’m the relationship expert, you’re the hopeless mess.”

“Aw, thanks, buddy,” Steve smiles his dealing-with-clients smile, raising a hand to flip him off.

“In front of your daughter!” Sam gasps, clutching his chest. “Come on, get out of here before you get any more dumb ideas.”

“Hey-”

“Out,” Sam practically pushes him out the door, and waves goodbye before closing the door to his face. Steve sighs overdramatically.

“You see how mean he is to me, Sarah?” Steve asks, making sure his voice is loud enough to be heard through the closed door.

“Bye, Steve!” Sam calls back.

Steve lets out a soft laugh and hugs Sarah to his chest as they go down with the elevator, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Hi Sarah,” he whispers to her.

Sarah lights up, saying ‘Hi’ back to him, and raising a hand to pat him on the cheek. 

Steve breaks into a grin, heart leaping with joy. “Time to go home, huh? I missed you, goose,” he says, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. 

As much as he enjoys having time to himself, to spend it with his friends, or Bucky, or just sitting at home watching bad TV, whenever Sarah is gone for the weekend, spending it either with Peggy or his mom, Steve misses her unbelievably. Sure, hanging out with grown ups is fun, and something he needs from time to time, but he likes spending time alone with his daughter just as much, taking care of her, playing with her, going out with her. The best part of his Sunday is winding down in the evening with her. 

When they get home, Steve makes her a bath in her little tub and puts her favourite toys in it, before he puts her inside. Sarah grabs her rubber duckie, amusing herself with the squeaky noises it makes while Steve washes her hair, careful not to get any shampoo in her eyes. By the time he’s done, Sarah decides that it’s her turn to help her father wash, and attempts to do just that, but only manages to get his face wet and giggles at him. Steve can’t help but laugh, reaching for a towel to dry his face, which is useless, really, since she starts splashing at the water, and getting him wet again. 

“Alright, miss Sarah, I think we’re done here,” Steve picks her up and wraps her in a towel, remembering to give her the duckie toy so she’ll distract herself while he dries her hair and dresses her in her pyjamas. He then takes a photo of her in it and sends it to Bucky, along with the usual caption, wishing him a good night. He’s a little disappointed to not get a reply, but figures that Bucky’s busy focusing on finally finishing his book.

Steve hums a little nursery song under his breath until Sarah falls asleep, and he checks the the time to see that it’s only past eight o’clock; it’s way too early to turn in for the night, but he feels tired, and all he wants to do is put himself to sleep with a good book. Without even thinking twice about it, he picks up the first book in Bucky’s  _ The Resistance _ trilogy, deciding to re-read it - you know, just in case he missed something the first time around. He ends up staying awake longer than he’d expected, too engrossed in the book to put it down, and goes to sleep only when he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

Only to wake up just two hours later, to the sound of his doorbell ringing twice.

Steve sits up, startled. He checks the baby monitor, but thankfully all he hears is silence, which means Sarah’s not woken up. He grudgingly gets out of bed and pads to the front door barefoot, thinking that whoever is ringing his doorbell at two in the fucking morning better have a good reason otherwise-

“Bucky?” Steve asks, surprised to see the man standing at his doorstep, beaming at him,  his blue eyes shining with excitement. He’s about to open his mouth and ask, what the hell, but he doesn’t get a chance because Bucky practically leaps at him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“I finished it,” Bucky breathes out, voice a little wobbly, curling his hands in Steve’s sleep t-shirt, pressing their cheeks together. “I finished it, Steve, it’s finally over, it’s done, I’m free.”

“What-?”

Bucky pulls back a moment, still grinning like he’s on top of the world. “The book, Steve, I finished it! I don’t have to write anymore, it’s complete, it’s done!”

“Oh my God,” Steve’s face lights up as soon as he catches on. “Really?”

Bucky nods enthusiastically, and Steve grabs his face with both hands and pulls him close to press an eager kiss to his mouth. “Congrats, Buck. I’m proud of you,” he murmurs, resting his forehead against Bucky’s. 

“Thank you,” Bucky throws his arms around Steve’s neck again, who picks him up, spinning him around once, making him laugh. “Sorry, I’m just so excited. It was...I worked so hard on this stupid book and now it’s finally done and...”

Steve smiles at him, leaning in for a quick peck. “I get it, and I promise to be all psyched up and cheerful tomorrow morning when I’ve had some more sleep and am actually awake.”

“Oh, shit,” Bucky’s eyes widen like he only just realises that it’s really late. “I’m sorry I woke you up, I didn’t even-” 

Steve grabs his hand, linking their fingers together and pulling him along as he heads back to his bedroom. “Nah, it’s okay, you can make it up to me by letting me cuddle you all night long.”

“Wow, really? The whole night? That’s a lot of cuddling. You sure you have that much stamina?”

Steve laughs and shakes his head, gently nudging Bucky until he falls on top of the bed. “Go to sleep, Buck.”

“Can’t,” Bucky grins even as he starts wriggling out of his jeans. “I’m scared you’ll cuddle me to death in my sleep.”

Steve gets under the covers and settles in, pulling the comforter on top of him. He waits until Bucky is under the covers as well then snuggles up next to him, draping an arm and a leg over him and placing his head on Bucky’s shoulder, smiling when Bucky wraps an arm around his shoulders. “That  _ is _ a real possibility,” he mumbles sleepily.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Bucky wakes up to a pair of soft, warm lips pressing a feather-light kiss to his temple and he smiles before he’s even fully alert, eyes fluttering open slowly to see Steve staring at him.

“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Steve whispers, leaning forward to peck Bucky’s mouth. “Go back to sleep. It’s too early. I’ll be in the living room with Sarah, okay?”

Bucky nods and rolls over, pulling the comforter over his shoulders so that all that is visible is the mess of his hair all over the pillow, the sight of which makes Steve laugh quietly before he leaves, closing the door behind him. Bucky hears Sarah’s babbling and Steve’s footsteps in the hallway before it’s silent again, and he drifts off to sleep a little more. 

When he wakes up properly an hour later, he drags himself out of bed and puts his clothes on, gathering his hair up in a messy bun before he makes his way to the living room. Steve looks up at him and greets him with a smile, though he’s busy talking on the phone, so Bucky takes a seat on the carpet near Sarah. 

“‘Morning, Princess,” he says, voice low so as not to bother Steve. “Hi,”

Sarah waves at him and says, “Hi,” back, smiling at Bucky.

“Well, looks like I’m staying home today,” Steve says after he hangs up the phone. “You’re welcome to stay and keep me company, if you’d like.”

Bucky frowns at him. “Don’t you have work?”

“I do, yeah, but I gotta take the day off. The babysitter called in sick and there’s no one to look after Sarah today,” Steve breathes out a sigh. “I’ve tried taking her to the office before but then I get no work done.”

“Steve,” Bucky says, staring at him. “What am I here for? I can watch her.”

“Buck-”

“No, really, I don’t mind at all. We’ll have fun together, won’t we Sarah?” Bucky asks, glancing at the little girl who ignores him in favour of playing with her toy car. 

“But you’ve just finished your book,” Steve argues. “You deserve to have some time off and and lie around all day.”

“It’s fine, really, I can do that any day for the rest of the month. Need I remind you I volunteer as a babysitter in my free time?”

Steve can’t help but smile. “You really don’t mind? ‘Cause I do have work to catch up on…”

“I really really don’t,” Bucky gets up to give him a kiss. “Now go get dressed and go to work. I’ll just spend the day chilling with Sarah and I might even make us dinner if you want.”

Steve nods, finally giving in. “I expect it to be ready and on the table when I get home,” he says with a smirk.

“What do you think I am, your housewife?”

“Well,” Steve tilts his head. “You provide sex, food, and childcare, so yes, yes you are.”

Bucky bursts into laughter, grabbing a pillow and trying to hit Steve with it, cursing when he dodges it. “You fuckin’ wish,” he says, flopping down on the couch.

Steve grins at him before he turns to leave. Bucky shakes his head and turns his attention back to Sarah, who’s started crawling towards her toy hamper, looking for something new to entertain herself. She digs around until she finds the piano Bucky bought for her and starts playing with it, the loud music tunes filling the room. 

Steve returns a bit later, dressed and shaved, looking just about ready to leave for work. He makes his way over and crouches down next to Sarah, trying to get her attention so he can give her a goodbye kiss and hug, then walks towards Bucky, bending down to give him a kiss.

“I’ll see you later. Thanks for offering to watch Sarah,”

Bucky puts his hand on the back of Steve’s neck, not allowing him to leave just yet, not before he can kiss him again, slow and sweet, sighing against Steve’s mouth when they break apart. 

“Have fun at work, darling,” he says then, grinning and batting his eyelashes at Steve, who rolls his eyes and straightens up. “And be on time for dinner!” Bucky calls out after him as Steve heads for the door. 

He turns to Sarah, chuckling at the way she repeatedly hits her chubby hands on the toy piano, delighting in the musical sounds it makes. “Guess it’s just us two now, huh, Sarah?”

She turns her head to look at him for a moment, then goes back to her toy. Bucky keeps an idle eye on her as she plays with her toys, getting bored with one and moving to another. He sits on the carpet and plays with her for a bit, until she gets sleepy, rubbing her eyes and whimpering a little. Bucky picks her up then and heads towards her nursery. 

“Time for a little nap, yeah, sweetie?”

Sarah yawns, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and babbling sleepily. 

“Baby make sleepy?” Bucky coos at her. 

“Eepy,” Sarah mumbles under her breath.

Bucky smiles and drops a kiss to her forehead before he tucks her in, and sings her a couple of short nursery rhymes, watching as she slowly falls asleep. He leaves her door ajar and heads back to the living room. He puts the coffee machine on and helps himself to some of Steve’s cereal, then spends an hour watching daytime TV while Sarah sleeps. She wakes up crying, her little sobs being heard through the baby monitor, and Bucky jumps to his feet, rushing to her room. 

Sarah’s crying lessens a tiny bit when she sees him, and she lifts her arms, asking to be picked up.

“Hi princess,” he coos in his baby-talk voice, reaching down to pick her up, and pets her head softly. “What’s wrong, Sarah, why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?” he asks her, then idly wonders if babies dream at all while they sleep.

“Come on, let’s go grab a snack, yeah?” Bucky heads to the kitchen with the baby perched on his hip, and keeps talking to her while he gets the bowl of strawberries from the fridge. Sarah reaches for them as soon as she sees them and grabs one, starts munching on it.

Bucky grins at her. “You like strawberries, huh?” he pops a small one in his mouth, and Sarah giggles at him. “Maybe we can go for a little walk, how’s that sound? Okay, you eat your snack while I pack your bag, yeah?”

Twenty minutes and two wardrobe changes later - both for him, since he was wearing Steve’s sweats, and for Sarah, who had ruined her white tee with strawberry juice - they headed out the door. Bucky pauses for a moment to snap a picture of Sarah in her stroller and send it to Steve, letting him know that they’re going for a walk. It’s a hot day in late June, so Bucky opts to take the subway instead of walking, and decides to go downtown. 

They walk through busy streets, full of pedestrians, Sarah content to lie in her stroll and watch her surroundings as they pass by all sorts of shops, cafes, restaurants, and finally come to a stop outside a baby-clothing store. Bucky chews on his bottom lip, considering.

“How mad do you think your dad would be if we did some shopping?” he asks Sarah, bending down to tickle her belly, making her giggle. “Maybe we’ll just keep this to ourselves, yeah? Don’t go ratting me out, kid.”

Bucky can practically hear Steve’s voice in his head, going,  _ ‘You really have to stop spoiling my kid,’ _ and  _ ‘She doesn’t even need that many clothes, she’s just going to grow out of them!’ _ But whatever, Bucky lives for this. He picks out an adorable little panda onesie and holds it out, showing it to Sarah, asking her if she likes it. Sarah just grins and babbles, clapping her hands together. 

“Then we’re getting it!” Bucky grins back at her, and chooses the right size, dropping it into the basket. 

Then he proceeds to buy her another piggy onesie, and one more of a lion, because they’re so fucking cute. He picks out a couple of colourful socks and comes across a t-shirt with a drawing of an elephant on it, and the words ‘my peanut’ written next to it, and immediately puts it in the basket, knowing how Steve calls her ‘peanut’ sometimes. At least he won’t get mad about  _ that _ one. Sarah picks out a small stuffed giraffe, reaching out and grabbing it when Bucky’s not looking, and well, he’s not gonna take a toy away from a baby, what kind of person would that make him? In the end his basket has all that, plus two adorable summer dresses, a pair of bright pink trainers, and a couple of small books to read her as bedtime stories. Okay, maybe he’s gone overboard, but in his defense, baby clothes are so cute and small, plus what if he loves Sarah so much and wants to spoil her a little?

The cashier smiles at him warmly and coos at Sarah, then mentions how she looks like him. Bucky bites back an amused laugh, and just smiles politely, not bothering to correct her assumption because then what would he say? Oh, she’s not my kid, I’m just sleeping with her dad. Bucky suppresses another laugh at his own thoughts as he heads out the store.

“Right, where to now,” Bucky mumbles to himself, then checks the time and realizes it’s almost lunch time. “Hey, Sarah?” he says, leaning over the stroller and closer to her. “You wanna go pick up some lunch and go see your daddy?”

Sarah kicks her feet excitedly, face lighting up. “Baba!” 

“Da-ddy,” Bucky grins at her. “Can you say that, Sarah? Da-ddy.”

“Baba,” Sarah repeats, now speaking around her fingers which she’s shoved in her mouth.

Bucky breathes out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go.”

They stop at a deli that makes amazing sandwiches and take the subway to Steve’s workplace because no one in their right mind would want to walk in the heat anymore, thank you very much. Bucky is practically giddy with excitement about surprising Steve at work as they head to Steve’s office.

The moment Steve sees them when they walk into his office, Sarah in her stroller and Bucky pushing her, his whole face lights up, eyes growing a little wide in surprise.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asks, walking up to them, a slow grin forming on his face. He bends down and picks Sarah up from her stroller, who squirms excitedly, reaching out to him, smacking her hands on his cheeks when Steve hugs her to his chest.

“We brought you lunch, and this is how you greet us?” Bucky shakes his head. “I should just turn around and-”

“Hey, look who’s here!” a man with a bowler hat and a handlebar moustache appears just then, grinning at Sarah. “Hey little princess,” he says, tickling her chin. 

“This is Dugan, by the way,” Steve gestures towards the man with his head. 

Bucky introduces himself and shakes the man’s hand, who then turns to take Sarah from her father. Two more men appear then, introducing themselves as Falsworth and Morita, then busy themselves trying to get Sarah’s attention, making silly faces to try and make her laugh, and arguing as to who gets to hold her. 

Steve watches them, shaking his head at them with a fond smile, while Bucky is a little surprised, but amused nonetheless. 

“Wow, she’s got everyone wrapped around her little finger.”

Steve catches his eye and smiles. “You including. What’s all this?” he asks, gesturing towards the shopping bags hanging by the stroller’s handles.

“Shut up,” Bucky grins, knocking his shoulder’s to Steve’s. 

“Hey, guys, can I have my daughter back?”

Falsworth eyes him suspiciously. “Do you promise to bring her by tomorrow?”

“So that none of us gets any work done?” Steve asks, smirking. He gives in a moment later with a roll of his eyes, and reaches out to take Sarah back. “Fine.” 

Bucky picks up their lunch and they head to the break room, which is thankfully less crowded than usual and they can enjoy a little time alone before Steve has to go back to work. Steve places Sarah on his lap and feeds her while he eats his sandwich, making obscene, exaggerated sounds of pleasure, and saying how delicious it is with his mouth full, making Bucky laugh at him, curling in and clutching his stomach. He takes a moment to recover and watches Steve trying to convince Sarah to have another spoonful, spinning the spoon in the air, pretending it’s an airplane. 

“You’re such a nerd,” Bucky teases him. He leans close to Sarah and stage-whispers, “Your daddy is silly, isn’t he, Sarah?”

Sarah turns her head to look at her father, and reaches up to pat his chin. “Ba-ba!” she exclaims. 

Steve grins ear to ear and places a big, noisy kiss to her cheek. “ _ Ba-by _ ,” he says back to her, teasing her, his eyes shining with amusement.

“Ba-ba,” Sarah repeats, and tries to reach for her food. Steve feeds her another spoonful, watching her with a fond look in his eyes, soft smile curving his mouth.

They stay a little longer before Steve is called away to a meeting with some clients, and he goes reluctantly, mouth forming a sad little pout. 

“Hey, we’ll be waiting for you when you get home,” Bucky says in an attempt to cheer him up, and it works, if the way Steve smiles is any indication.

“What a lovely thing to come home to,” he says, leaning across the table to kiss Bucky, cupping his face with a hand. 

Bucky sighs when they break apart, and holds his gaze for a moment, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the thought. Steve hugs his daughter and kisses her nose and says goodbye to her before he hands her to Bucky. He waves at Sarah and blows her another kiss, and she waves back at him until he disappears out the door. 

They get home just in time for Sarah’s afternoon nap, and Bucky spends that time prepping for dinner, having decided to lasagne, using his mom’s recipe, which is one of the few dishes he is confident enough to cook for other people.

Steve gets home sometime after five o’clock, calling out, “Honey, I'm home!” as soon as he crosses the threshold.

Bucky struggles to keep from laughing as he answers in a honey-sweet voice, “How was your day at work, darling?”

They have dinner together, with Steve praising the food, making Bucky blush a little, and Sarah making a mess of herself, ruining her clothes even through the bib she's wearing. 

Steve simply watches her with his head resting on his open palm, looking like he's given up. “Time for a wardrobe change, huh.”

Bucky jumps to his feet and heads to Sarah’s nursery, and returns with the carrier bags from their earlier trip to the shops to show Steve what they’ve bought. 

“Don’t give me that look,” he says, pointing a finger at Steve. “You know I have very little self control.”

“Must’ve been why I got in your pants so quickly,” Steve teases, stroking his chin, all mock-thoughtfulness. 

Bucky flips him off before he starts digging in the bags, showing Steve everything they’ve bought. Sarah, now sat in Steve’s lap, reaches out for the stuffed giraffe as soon as she sees it, and immediately brings it to her mouth, making the two men laugh. Bucky shows Steve the elephant t-shirt last.

“Aww,” Steve actually coos out loud, covering his mouth with a hand. “That’s so...perfect.”

Bucky grins, proud of himself. “Thought you might like it.”

Steve reaches out and grabs the t-shirt, wanting to dress Sarah in it. She squirms and protests a little, but Steve gets her to raise her arms, helping him pull off her t-shirt and put on her new one. 

“Look at that,” he grins, picking up Sarah and holding her over his head. “You like it, my little peanut? I love it. Say thank you to Bucky.”

Sarah simply waves her arms excitedly, and Bucky grabs a hold of her hand, placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

“Really, thank you.” Steve smiles at him fondly.

Bucky shakes his head. “It’s my pleasure.”

Steve turns back to Sarah, talking to her and playing with her, making her laugh in delight, and Bucky can’t tear his eyes away from the pair. He’s smiling so much that his cheeks are hurting, and he doesn’t remember the last time he’s been so happy; he loves them both––

Bucky’s eyes widen and he forgets how to breathe for a moment. His brain short-circuits, the thoughts coming to a screeching halt, because  _ holy shit, he’s in love with Steve _ . Of _ course _ he is. Now that he knows it, he wonders how he didn’t realise it earlier because it’s so obvious. All these things he feels, everything he wants...to fall asleep curled up around Steve, spend his mornings going for walks with Sarah and take care of her when Steve’s not around, and he’ll cook in the evenings so they could all have dinner together, and go on daytrips in the weekends. Watching the two of them sat next to him, Bucky realises he wants to be a part of that.  _ He wants to be part of their family.  _

“Buck?” Steve’s voice snaps Bucky out of his thoughts, and he finds Steve looking at him a little worriedly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes out, letting the thoughts settle in his mind, and accepting them for what they are. “I’m great.” 

Steve smiles at him and asks if he wants to hang around after he puts Sarah to sleep. 

Bucky panics a little, thinking he’s gonna be obvious and let his feelings be known and oh God, Steve doesn’t feel the same way about him, because they only have a casual relationship after all, that’s what they agreed on. He turns down the invitation, saying he’s gotta go home at some point after all, and that he’ll come over again tomorrow. 

Steve sees him to the door and gives him a goodbye kiss, with Sarah in his arms, waving at him as Bucky starts walking away, smiling and waving back at the little girl. 

Bucky walks home with his hands shoved in his pockets, his mind wandering, jumping from one thought to the other, thinking what the hell is he gonna do now. He gets butterflies in his stomach, excited and a little nervous, because yes, it makes him smile goofily when he thinks about Steve, his warm smile and gentle touch, and all the things Steve makes him feel when they’re together. 

The truth is, he’s happy with his life, with how things are with Steve. He likes spending time with Steve even when they’re not naked, and he likes spending time with Sarah, taking care of her and playing with her. He wouldn’t really change anything. So maybe he’ll just...hold out for a while. Keep his feelings to himself. It doesn’t seem right to ruin a good thing just because he went ahead and fell for the guy he was only supposed to be physically interested in. It’s not like things have changed on Steve’s end - he’s still a single parent, after all. 

Bucky feels much calmer and more confident when he gets home, and he walks in to see Angie smiling at her phone screen. He lets out a breath, and with a little smile playing on his lips, says, “I’m in love with Steve.”

Angie looks up from her phone and blinks at him. “And that is news how?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....whoaaaa... :o
> 
> sorry for the slight delay! i hope u guys liked this chapter as well :D cant wait to read your comments :D <3
> 
> i also posted a couple of other fics last week: [cooking lessons au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8574727) & [break up fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8582248) if u guys wanna check those out :D


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

“Are you staying over?” Steve asks as he wipes his hands with a towel and slings it over his shoulder, glad to have finished all the washing up.

“Do you want me to stay over?”

Steve shrugs, trying for nonchalant, but Bucky grins at him. “Yeah, I’ll stay,” he walks closer and kisses Steve. “I like sleeping next to you. You’re like my personal heating blanket. That I get to have sex with. It’s win-win.”

Steve laughs, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle, pulling him into another kiss. “You wanna turn in early?”

Bucky glances at the kitchen clock. “Buddy, it’s only 9 o’clock, and I’m nowhere near sleepy.”

“So?”

“So, I’m gonna get bored. What am I gonna do, just lie around doing nothing?”

Steve grins, completely endeared by Bucky’s playfulness and feigned innocence. “I have a few ideas for what we can do.”

Bucky sighs, still not dropping the act. “Like what?”

“Like, for example - just an idea off the top of my head - I  _ could  _ fuck you senseless.”

Steve watches as Bucky swallows, adam’s apple bobbing up and down, pupils blown wide. “Suppose we could give it a try,” he mutters.

Much, much later, they curl up together under the soft duvet with the AC turned up high, with their clothes and towels discarded all over the floor. They turn off the lights with the intention to sleep but even after all the vigorous, passionate lovemaking, they find that they’re not tired enough to sleep and end up talking quietly in the darkness, the conversation drifting from one topic to the other.

“When’s your birthday?” Steve whispers, lips grazing along Bucky’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses on the scars around his shoulder, where his metal prosthetic is attached.

Bucky sighs, content. “March 10th,” he mumbles from where he’s half-buried his face in the pillow. “When’s yours?”

“July 4th.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Steve breathes, his mouth forming a smile against his Bucky’s bare skin. “14 minutes after midnight. My mom jokes that I knew exactly what I was doing, so there would always be fireworks on my birthday.”

Bucky snorts a laugh and rolls around to lie on his back, turning his head to face Steve. “I believe that, what with you being the little shit you are.”

Steve shoves him. “Shut up.”

“Wait,” Bucky sits up suddenly. “That was last week. I had no idea! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry,” Steve half sits up, reaching out to take Bucky’s hand. “I kinda just wanted to have a quiet, lazy day. I went to my mom’s with Sarah, she made pie, we watched the fireworks. It was nice.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I’m great at throwing birthday parties. I could throw you an epic rager. Maybe rent a party bus. Or hire a few strippers, your pick.”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, I’m sure. I feel like I’ve been so busy lately, I just wanted to do nothing and be lazy. I was going to invite you, but then you said you were gonna spend it with your family, so.”

Bucky nods, though he’s pouting a little. “I still feel bad though. You deprived yourself of birthday sex, just so you know.”

Steve laughs again, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Don’t feel bad. There’s always next year.” He reaches out and pulls Bucky to lie back down next to him.

“At least I can still get you a present, even if I’m late.”

“No, you don’t have to-” Steve is interrupted when Bucky’s hand closes over his mouth, shutting him up.

“I know I don’t have to, but I  _ want _ to, so shush.”

Steve rolls his eyes but nods, and Bucky removes his hand. Steve promptly grabs him by the back of his neck and leans in, pressing their mouths together in a kiss. They break apart and Bucky sighs, and they fall silent, snuggling under Steve’s plush duvet. 

“Tell me something about you that I don’t know.” Steve whispers much later, breaking the silence.

Bucky thinks about it for a moment. “When I was 17, I dyed my hair blonde.”

“What?! Oh my _ God _ !”

“It was a  _ dare _ .” Bucky whines, shoving Steve forcefully.

Steve just giggles harder. “I’m sorry, I just can’t imagine you with blond hair. Do you have pictures? Please tell me you have pictures.”

“No.”

“You totally do.”

“Well you're not gonna see them, so quit it.”

Steve snorts into another bout of giggles. “Okay, okay. On an unrelated note, do you wanna play truth-or-dare?”

Bucky groans. “Fuck off.”

“Come on, I’ll go first. I pick truth,” Steve pokes him on his cheek, earning a long, dirty glare, until Bucky gives in and agrees to play. 

“Have you ever been in a threesome?”

“No. You?”

Bucky shrugs, smirking. “You gotta ask truth or dare first.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Suck my dick.”

Bucky bursts out laughing. “You can’t dare me to suck your dick! I do that anyway!”

“Fine,” Steve grins, eyes shining with amusement. He thinks for a moment before he gets an idea, lips forming into a mischievous smile. He shifts closer until his face is inches away from Bucky’s and whispers, “Touch yourself.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Steve shrugs innocently. “It’s either that or making you streak down the street.”

Bucky lets out a breath, conceding, and sneaks a hand under the covers, reaching down between his legs. Steve kicks back the covers, exposing him, and props an elbow on the bed to rest his head on, diverting his eyes south. He watches the slow drag of Bucky’s hand over his cock, already fully erect, and feels his own hardening slowly, because fuck, that’s hot.

“You like watching me?” Bucky whispers, and Steve lifts his head, meeting his gaze. He’s so aroused all of a sudden that he just surges in, capturing Bucky’s mouth in a deep, searing kiss, and a moment later he’s climbing over him, aligning their bodies together and grinding down, hard. 

Bucky gasps into his mouth, and Steve tries to balance himself on one elbow while he gets a hand between them and wraps it around both of them, stroking hard and fast. They start moving together, rutting against each other, chasing the pleasure, quiet, breathy moans echoing in the room. It’s over too soon, and they’re both breathless and sated, exchanging small, soft kisses, once again wrapped around each other under the covers.

It’s a good half hour later when Steve speaks up again; it’s 2AM and he’s struggling to stay awake, wanting to keep talking to Bucky, even though they’ve been doing nothing but talk and fuck for several hours now.

“Something on your mind?” Steve asks, noticing how Bucky’s unusually quiet, sighing every once in a while.

“Yeah, maybe,” Bucky admits, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “It’s kind of been on my mind for a while but it never seemed a good time to ask…”

“Shoot.”

“You don’t have to answer.”

“What is it?”

“I was just...sort of wondering, what was the deal with you and Peggy exactly?”

“Hmm?” Steve shifts and leans on his elbows, blinking a couple of times. “Nothing complicated really. Like I’ve said, it was a one time thing. We were friends before and we stayed friends after, it was just-” he pauses, eyebrows knitting together in thought. “I don’t know. I guess she was upset and needed a friend and…”

“And one thing led to another?” 

Steve shrugs. “Something like that. You’re not worried about it, right? There’s really nothing-”

“No, I’m not worried,” Bucky replies, honest. “I was just curious. I mean, you hooked up that one time and ended up with a baby?”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, I know, it’s unlucky, I guess.”

“I wouldn’t call Sarah bad luck.” Bucky grins cheekily.

“You know what I meant, you ass. She is the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

“Was it a big shock? When you found out Peggy was pregnant?”

“Oh yeah, I freaked out. Like, big time,” Steve chuckles, and lies back down, staring up at the ceiling. “I I wasn’t ready to be a father, not even close, but I did want the baby, you know. It was Peggy’s decision, of course. And I’m so thankful that she decided to go through with the pregnancy, that she gave me Sarah,” he breathes out, his lips curling into a fond smile. “I won’t ever be able to thank her enough.”

Bucky smiles, and reaches out to card his fingers through Steve’s hair, a comforting gesture which makes him even sleepier. Steve leans into the touch and curls in towards Bucky once again. He’s just closed his eyes, breathing out a content sigh and relaxing next to the warmth and comfort of Bucky’s body, and he’s really close to falling asleep, too tired to even try and stay awake anymore. 

Which is, of course, right when his daughter decides to wake up, announcing her awakening by babbling loudly through the baby monitor. 

“Baa-baa.”

Steve groans and rolls over on his back, covering his face with his hands as he takes a moment before he gets out of bed. But then he feels Bucky’s hand curling around his arm and giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Sleep,” Bucky whispers. “I’ll go, I can’t sleep anyway.”

“No, it’s okay-”

“Steve,” Bucky smiles at him, all soft and fond. Damn, Steve can’t resist that smile. “I’m wide awake, and you’re dead on your feet. I’ll go.”

Steve lies back down, and turns to his side. “Have fun,” he says, teasing smile on his face. Bucky huffs a laugh and gets out of bed, then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Steve closes his eyes and listens to the sounds through the monitor, and hears Bucky opening the door to the nursery and walking in. 

“Hi Sarah,” he says, smile evident in his voice. “How’s my little princess doing?”

Sarah babbles something nonsensical at him, making Bucky laugh softly. “Come here,” he says as he picks her up. 

Steve can’t help but smile as he listens to Bucky talking to his daughter, even as she starts whimpering, getting a little agitated. Bucky calms her down by making quiet soothing noises and asking her if she wants her pacifier. Sarah obviously doesn’t answer, but the whimpering sounds she makes turn into quiet little hums as she calms down.

“Let’s tuck you back in bed, hmm?” Bucky whispers, setting her back in her crib. “Wanna hear a story, Sarah? I know you like your dad’s lullabies but I can’t sing for shit,” he breathes out a soft laugh. “Well, this one is a very important story, so you listen carefully. Once upon a time, there was a mighty princess named Sarah…”

The smile on Steve’s face widens as he listens to Bucky’s story, which he’s sure Bucky is making up on the spot, telling his daughter about the brave Princess and the quest she goes on to defeat the evil king with the help of her dragon friend. It makes his stomach flip, gives him warm and fuzzy feelings, when he thinks of Bucky putting his daughter to bed; how patient and gentle and loving he is, how good he is with children.

Bucky will make a wonderful dad, Steve thinks to himself, while another part of his brain helpfully supplies,  _ for Sarah _ , and Steve’s eyes grow wide in the dark.

Steve tunes out the voice on the monitor as the gears start turning in his head, and it finally clicks into place, his heart racing in his chest as realisation dawns on him. It hits him suddenly and leaves him a little breathless, the rush of feelings that swirl through him as he tries to process that he doesn’t just  _ like  _ Bucky, he’s  _ goddamned in love with him _ , and Steve is left feeling a little blindsided by all of it.

The bedroom door opens just then and in walks Bucky, whispering, “Why are you still awake?” as he slips in bed next to Steve, curling up on his side. 

Steve looks at him for a moment, holding his gaze, and then wordlessly leans in, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Bucky’s lips, feeling like he’s pouring out all of his heart in that one kiss. 

Bucky sighs contentedly when they break apart. “Lemme spoon you,” he whispers, putting a hand on Steve’s hip and guiding him to lie on his side, and wraps himself around Steve’s body. 

Steve feels himself relaxing a little as Bucky’s thumb rubs circles on his stomach, comforted by Bucky’s soft touch and the way he’s curled around Steve almost protectively, like he’s not willing to let go. In one aspect he’s failed to keep their relationship casual, but Steve thinks, it’s certainly not the worse that could happen, to fall in love with someone you’re already familiar with, you get along with, who makes you feel safe and happy when you’re in their arms.

And then, grimacing slightly, he thinks, _ Fuck. Sam was right.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*
> 
> i feel like i dont say this enough or maybe i say it too much: thank you so so much to all of you for your lovely comments. they make my fucking week, i really love posting new chapters and seeing all your feedback! I LOVE YOU, READERS <3333


	14. Chapter 14

 

Bucky hasn’t seen Steve in 9 days and 14 hours. Not that he’s counting.

Except he’s bored out of his mind, so he’s totally counting. He usually has some down time after finishing a book, which he spends visiting his sisters, taking his nieces and nephews for fun days out, doing some reading of his own, or lying around on his couch, catching up to TV shows. So when Steve sort of disappears, Bucky calls up his oldest sister and takes her twin sons, Davey and Jonathan to an indoors kid’s playground, where they play and run and giggle and shriek until they’re too tired and are begging for ice cream. His other two sisters, upon finding out that Bucky is once again free, sign him up for babysitting duty in the weekend. Bucky spends his Saturday watching cartoons, cutting animal shapes out of play-doh, and playing hide-and-seek with his three and four-year old nieces, Daphne and Lily, and on Sunday, he takes Melissa, Lucas and Ryan to the mall for pizza, and then the cinema to watch the latest superhero movie, the three siblings all sporting superhero-themed t-shirts.

The rest of the week he spends it napping and watching TV, more often than not pouting and missing Steve, informing him as much with selfies in which he pouts even more. He worries a little, if he’s being completely honest. He’s a little paranoid that now that his feelings for Steve have moved beyond the physical, that Steve will figure it out and end things between them, because their relationship is supposed to be a no-strings-attached kind of arrangement after all. The fact that they’ve gone a whole week and then some without seeing each other doesn’t sit well with Bucky; no matter how busy they were, they always managed to find a couple of hours, even if it was just for a quickie before bedtime.

It’s Saturday morning when he gets the text from Steve, and he jumps up at the sound of his phone beeping with the special ringtone he has for Steve, leaping across the couch to retrieve his phone. Heart racing in his chest, Bucky takes a deep breath and swipes to unlock his screen and reads the message.

_‘Hey Buck. Sorry I’ve been gone all week. Dinner at my place tonight, around 7? I’m making enchiladas.’_

Bucky’s heart leaps with joy and he’d be embarrassed for how big he’s smiling if anyone was around to witness it. But he’s home alone, and he will act like a teenager in love if so he pleases, thank you very much.

 _‘I’ll bring the margarita mix. ;)’_  he texts back.

_‘Perfect. Can’t wait :)’_

Bucky chews on his bottom lip for a moment before texting back, _‘I missed you.’_ He waits a long agonizing moment before his phone beeps with a new message, saying, _‘I missed you too,’_ and Bucky breathes out a sigh of relief.

Okay, now to waste the day away until it’s time to get ready and go to Steve’s. He opens up Netflix and decides to check out a new show, and watches half the season before he realises it’s almost 6PM and rushes to take a shower. He’s both excited and nervous while he gets ready and on the drive over, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and heart skipping a beat every now and then because he’s actually missed Steve a whole fucking lot and he can’t help but wonder if Steve has been keeping a distance for a reason.

The nerves in his stomach settle a little when Steve answers the door and greets him with a soft, sweet kiss, hand coming up to cup Bucky’s cheek gently. Steve grins at him when he pulls away and grabs him by the arm, pulling him inside and closing the door behind them.

“Wait right here,” he says when they reach the living room, and Bucky does as he’s told, standing still.

Sarah lights up when she sees him from where she’s standing next to the coffee table, grabbing onto it to hold herself up. “Baaa-eee!” she calls out to him.

“Hi Sarah,” Bucky waves at her.

“Okay, now call her to you,” Steve tells him, still grinning ear to ear, blue eyes shining.

“Um, okay,” Bucky mumbles and then speaks up louder. “Hey, Sarah! Come here.”

“Come on, Sarah,” Steve waves her over, encouraging her. “Come to Bucky, come on!”

Sarah looks at them for a long moment, but does not move. She lets go of the table with one hand then grabs onto it again, and still does not move.

“Hang on,” Steve says, rushing to her side. “Here, sweetie, come on, give me your hands.”

Once Steve is holding her hands, Bucky calls her to him again and Sarah starts walking, putting one foot in front of the other, a little wobbly as usual, but slowly makes her way to Bucky. Then Steve lets go of her hands but Sarah keeps walking, continuing her path.

“Oh my God!” Bucky gasps, then immediately grins. “Sarah, you’re walking!”

She pauses for a moment and Bucky fights back the urge to go to her, instead crouches down and opens his arms, waiting until she reaches him. Bucky laughs heartily, and catches her just as she’s about to fall face-first, lifting her up into his arms.

“Baaa-eee.” Sarah grins at him as she puts her hands on his cheeks.

“Hi sweetheart,” Bucky repeats after her, leaning down to kiss her on the nose.

Sarah waves her arms around excitedly, hitting him on the chin. “Baaa-eee!”

Bucky can’t help but laugh again, the joy in his heart uncontained. “When did this happen?”

“This morning,” Steve says, walking up to them. Bucky can see tears of joy forming in his eyes even as he blinks them away, reaching out to take his daughter in his arms. “We’ve been practicing, haven’t we Sarah?”

Sarah babbles, something that sounds like ‘nam nam’ and Steve grins at her, nuzzles his nose against her tiny one. “Come on, it’s nom nom time.”

“Sophisticated,” Bucky quips, and Steve shoots him a little grin, rolling his eyes.

The food, as always, looks and smells delicious, because Steve actually makes an effort to cook decent homemade meals, which Bucky still isn’t sure how he manages between work and taking care of Sarah. Which, of course, only reminds him of the conversation they had before they started seeing each other, and the reason behind their relationship arrangement. And that of course puts a damper on his mood, makes him wince a little like he’s been pinched.

They eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their food and keeping an eye on Sarah who’s already been fed and is happily crawling around the room playing with her toys. Until at some point she lies down on the carpet with an arm under her head, lazily smacking on the piano keys, and Steve laughs as he gets to his feet.

“Looks like it’s time for bed, hmm, Sarah?”

Sarah yawns and when Steve picks her up, and puts her head on his shoulder, eyes already drooping shut.

“‘Night, Princess,” Bucky calls out, waving at her, and Sarah lifts a hand to wave back half-heartedly, seen as she’s all but asleep at this point.

Steve shoots him a smile before he takes Sarah to her bedroom and Bucky gets to his feet to clean up a bit while Steve puts his daughter to bed. The kitchen looks like a small army went through it; while he might be a good cook, Steve isn’t exactly a tidy one, but it’s not long before Bucky is done and he can go back to the living room and wait for Steve. He feels a little nervous again, now that it’ll just be the two of them, with no adorable toddler to act as a buffer.

Steve returns after a while, baby monitor in hand, and walks to take a seat next to Bucky on the couch. He looks so good in his tight grey t-shirt and his messed-up hair sticking up, his beautiful pink mouth and tiny waist and his gorgeous hands. It makes Bucky whimper inwardly because _it’s not fair._

Steve flops down on the couch with a sigh, throwing his head back and closing his eyes to rest for a moment. Then he sits up a little, leaning forward on his knees. Bucky’s watching him out of the corner of his eye, unsure about why it suddenly feels like there’s not enough air in the room, the silence between them stretching, heavy and tense.

Steve turns to look at him then, and smiles a little when their eyes meet. “Buck?”

“Yeah?” Bucky whispers, hesitant.

Steve opens his mouth and the words that come out are the last thing Bucky was expecting to hear.

“I think we’re actually dating.”

Bucky blinks once, then twice. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, in an attempt to respond, but there’s a part of him that’s not even sure he heard right. He scrunches up his face and asks, “We are?”

Steve shrugs, his smile stretching into a bigger grin. “Aren’t we? We’ve gone out together, we hang out at each others’ places, you spend the night here more often than not and…” he trails off, as he gathers up the courage to express how he feels.

“And?” Bucky asks, heartbeat quickening, eyes grown a little wide. He’s fidgeting with the buttons of Steve’s throw pillow, obviously nervous, and Steve reaches out and takes a hold of his hand, linking their fingers together. He shifts a little so he’s facing Bucky straight on, and takes a deep breath before he speaks.

“I know this whole thing was supposed to be, um, a casual relationship, or whatever,” Steve licks his lips nervously. “But, uh, well. I kind of went and-”

“Fell for my hot ass?” Bucky offers helpfully.

Steve drops his head, his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening suddenly.

Bucky groans, covering his face with his free hand. “God, sorry, I’m-”

“Yeah,”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes.” Steve confirms, squeezing his hand, lips curling into another smile.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky’s stomach flips, and it feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest it’s beating so fast. He shifts a little closer to Steve, wanting to climb into his lap and kiss him stupid, but holding back because this is an important moment and he doesn’t want to rush and ruin it. “I kind of went and fell for your hot ass, too.” he says, voice low, and they both laugh a little.

“Yeah?”

Bucky nods. “For a while now. Not too long, but - yeah. Sorry, I’m...a bit nervous.”

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too,” Steve looks down at their linked hands then meets Bucky’s gaze again. “I guess this kind of changes things between us.”

Bucky can’t stop smiling. “Didn’t you just say we’re already dating?”

“Yes, but...”

“Now we’re actually aware of it, so it’s official.”

“Exactly,” Steve pauses for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. “Maybe it doesn’t have to change things. I like what we have. All the reasons I was hesitant to start a relationship...they’re all still true you know?”

Bucky nods but doesn’t speak, not wanting to interrupt, because it looks like Steve is not done talking.

“That’s why I disappeared for a while there, actually,” Steve admits sheepishly.

“Oh,”

“Yeah, um. I wanted some time to think things over. Not rush into anything. Now I know, though, I’m sure. I like what we have,” he repeats, and lets out a breath and smiles. “You seem to... fit into our lives. I don’t think I’ll find it hard to make time for my daughter and my boyfriend, because so far-”

Bucky cuts him off by pressing his mouth to Steve’s, kissing him soft and slow, his metal hand coming up to rest on the back of Steve’s neck, thumb rubbing his cheek gently.

“Sorry, just...” Bucky grins, eyes shining. “You called me your boyfriend.”

Steve rolls his eyes and looks away, blushing a little. “Well, aren’t you?”

“I guess I am.”

“I’m glad,” Steve smiles a little before his expression turns serious, eyebrows pinching together in a frown. “You have to know - Sarah is still my priority, she always will be.”

“I know that. She should be, she’s your kid.”

“Well, I mean, I know that’s why single parents have trouble with relationships because some people wouldn’t like that but-”

“Steve. You don’t have to worry about that. I know what I’m getting into. I love Sarah too, you know. Besides, would we even have met if it wasn’t for her?” Bucky smiles, the memory of their first meeting flooding his mind.

“Perhaps not,” Steve murmurs, mirroring his expression. “So...what now?”

Bucky shrugs, nonchalant, and licks his lips. “Bed?”

Steve breathes out a laugh, leaning out of reach when Bucky moves in to kiss him. “I meant...with us.” He stops to think for a moment, and reaches out to Bucky, wrapping both hands around his wrists to pull him into his lap, helping him settle and linking his hands behind his back. “Guess we’re really doing this. Us. A relationship, a proper one.”

“Mhm,” Bucky hums, dipping his head to press a kiss to Steve’s mouth, then moving his lips to his cheek, and the sharp line of his jaw. “Nothing stopping us, right?”

“I guess...I guess not.” Steve sighs. “I just didn’t think it would be this easy. I’m still a little nervous.”

“Let me help you with that,” Bucky whispers against his mouth, and slots their lips together for a kiss, soft and sweet and drawn out, sighing into it. “Did that work?”

“Mm, a little.”

“I can do more,” Bucky kisses him again. “But with less clothing.”

Steve can’t help but laugh, nudging his nose against Bucky’s. He leans in again, pressing a series of soft small kisses to Bucky’s lips. Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, messing it up, and leans down to kiss him properly, but just as soft, and achingly slow. Steve’s hands slip under his shirt and rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the soft skin, and Bucky melts into him, his arms draped loosely over Steve’s shoulders. He doesn’t know how long they spend like that, but God, Bucky loves every minute of it, even as he deepens the kiss and licks his way into Steve’s mouth, drawing out a quiet little moan from him.

“Steve?”

“Mhmm,”

“Take your clothes off.”

Steve grins against his mouth. “Always so impatient.”

“Come _on_ , Steve,” Bucky all but whines, grinding down on him. “Give me your dick.”

Steve bursts out laughing. “How romantic.”

Bucky’s fumbling at his jeans, trying to unbutton them and get them off, but he’s interrupted when suddenly Steve puts his hands under his thighs and stands up, lifting him up him, and Bucky gasps in surprise and has to grab onto his shoulders.

“What are you-”

“Taking you to bed,” Steve whispers, and Bucky is helpless but to murmur, “ _Oh_ ,” feeling Steve’s breath against his neck, and tilting his head up to allow for Steve to press a kiss there.

Bucky sighs, fingers curling around the back of Steve’s neck, leaning down to kiss him again as Steve stumbles his way down the corridor and into his bedroom. He puts Bucky on the bed and smiles at him before he starts climbing over him, pressing their bodies together, and then they’re kissing again, sweet and gentle and unhurried, taking the time to savour the taste of each other.

“D’you know what you do to me?” Steve whispers close to Bucky’s ear, before he pulls his earlobe between his lips, bites it softly.

Bucky whines. “Do _you_?”

Steve lifts his head to look at him, a little smile playing on his lips. He shakes his head in response and leans down to kiss him, balancing himself on one arm while he lets his free hand roam down the side of Bucky’s chest, sneaking it under his t-shirt to caress the smooth, warm skin of his stomach. Bucky sighs and drapes his leg over Steve’s thigh, lifts his hips to press the hard length of his erection up against Steve’s, making him groan at the contact.

“Y’know this would be much nicer if-”

“Got it,” Steve smirks at him and sits back on his heels to help Bucky out of his pants before he removes his own, then crawls back onto bed. He meets Bucky’s eyes and smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his knee, and trails upwards, pausing for a moment right next to where Bucky wants him, but he moves on, nudging Bucky’s t-shirt up with his nose to press kisses onto his stomach.

“Tease,” Bucky mutters, reaching out to run his hand through Steve’s hair.

Steve sits back and pulls him up to remove the t-shirt. “You love it,”

Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s neck. “I love _you_ ,” he says, voice barely above a whisper, before he pulls Steve close to press their mouths together, pouring all his love and the pure joy that makes his heart burst into the kiss.

The one kiss turns to making out, heated and passionate, and the two of them stumble back on the mattress, breaking the kiss with a laugh.

“I love you too.” Steve smiles, reaching up to cup Bucky’s cheek in his hand.

Bucky’s mind sort of quiets down after that, as he gets lost in Steve, his solid, warm presence, and he gives in to Steve and lets him take care of him like he always does. Bucky closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh, revels in the way Steve takes his time to take him apart, make him melt with gentle touches and sweet, lingering kisses. It’s like every fibre of his being is focused on Steve, all his senses tuned to his attention, and all Bucky can do is cling onto every heavenly moment; wrap himself around Steve and hold on.

He cries out when Steve finally pushes inside and slowly fills him up, and Steve presses a soft kiss to his jaw, to his mouth, to his cheek, then lifts his head and meets Bucky’s gaze, holding it for a long moment. Bucky reaches up and runs his hands through Steve’s hair, sliding down to his shoulders and grasping them, needing to hold onto something. Steve starts moving then, sliding out and back in, rhythm agonizingly slow, keeping his gaze locked on Bucky’s, their breaths mingling together and lips grazing each others’ with every thrust.

This is all he ever wants, all he needs; to have Steve inside him and around him, pressed so close to him that their bodies mould together like they’re becoming one. To have him like this for the rest of his life, Bucky thinks, as Steve keeps rocking into him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, swallowing his moans with deep, indulgent kisses. Bucky feels his entire body tense, a slow shudder running through him before he comes, a wrecked moan falling off his lips. Steve collapses on top of him moments later, sweaty and breathless, face buried in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky brushes Steve’s hair back with his fingers, and presses a kiss to his forehead, which makes Steve lift his head and look at him.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” Steve smiles at him.

They giggle like a couple of schoolchildren, carefree and lighthearted and happy, and they kiss while they laugh, exchanging small, quick kisses, then they quiet down and try to catch their breaths. Steve pulls out slowly and rolls away to lie next to Bucky.

“Aaand that’s the sheets being ruined.” Bucky says with a cringe.

Steve laughs, uncaring. “We’ll change them. Shower first?”

“Yes, please.”

They take their time in the shower and put fresh sheets on then crawl into bed and cuddle up to each other. Steve outstretches his arm, inviting, and Bucky nestles his head on Steve’s shoulder and presses close to him, slinging an arm and leg over him.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, pressing his lips to Bucky’s forehead and smiling against it.

Bucky feels giddy with joy. “I love you, too. I can’t believe this is happening.”

“You better believe it. There’s no turning back now.”

“No chance, nuh uh,” Bucky sighs, and lifts his head to kiss Steve, soft and sweet. “I’m all in.”

Steve pulls him even closer, holds him even tighter. “So am I.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Which will be an epilogue of sorts :D  
>  as always, thank you so so so much for all your kudos and comments, they mean the world to me!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realise it's taken me some weeks to post the final part and i'm very sorry. the truth is i was hoping for inspiration to strike so i could write more to the epilogue.. but it seems like this story is over - at least for now!
> 
> thank you all so so much for reading, leaving kudos, writing lovely comments, for sticking with me through this! i can't express how happy i am that this fic is so well-received. :)
> 
> so here it is now! lemme know if you like it :D i hope you do <33

 

 

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve murmurs, voice raspy with sleep. “Will you marry me?”

Bucky rolls over to look at him even though his eyes are barely open. Steve has his head resting on the palm of his hand, and is grinning at him, bright and beautiful.

Bucky sighs, long-suffering. “I am so glad today is the last day you can ask me that,”.

“Come on, don't leave me hanging. You're supposed to say yes.”

“I'm finding it difficult to remember why I said yes the first time around.”

“ _ Buckyyyy _ .”

“Yes, Steven, I will marry you, on the condition that you stop proposing every three minutes.”

Steve pulls him in his arms and gives him a good morning kiss. “Can't wait to fuck as husbands.”

“Romantic.” Bucky smiles against his mouth. 

The ceremony is short and sweet, with a small crowd of close family and friends. They had asked Sam to officiate, while Angie appointed herself as Bucky’s best man (and their wedding planner, unfortunately), and Steve couldn’t help but ask Peggy to be his, going against all traditions. It was sweet, symmetrical; it made sense. The crowd coos out loud when Sarah, in her little white dress with lilac details walks down the aisle, throwing flowers left and right, a big, happy smile on her face. Then the grooms each take their place at the altar, accompanied by teary-eyed parents. 

“Don’t you dare cry,” Steve whispers to Bucky.

Bucky lets out a wet laugh. “I won’t if you don’t.”

He breaks the promise only at the end of the ceremony, when they’ve already exchanged rings and Steve has dipped him theatrically to smack a big kiss on his mouth. Because right then, Sarah runs up to them and leaps at Steve, asking to be lifted up. 

“Congratulations, Daddy!” she says, or tries to anyway, not quite managing the word. Steve squeezes her to his chest and kisses her temple and only manages to thank her before Sarah is wriggling in his grip, trying to throw herself in Bucky’s arms instead with a delighted squeal. “Congratulations you too, new Daddy!” she repeats, throwing her arms around Bucky’s neck before proudly announcing, “You’re my Daddy too, now!”

He’ll deny it until his dying breath, but Bucky absolutely feels tears burning in his eyes, his heart racing in his chest, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of  _ happiness  _ he feels in that moment. “I am, sweetheart, I am,” he says, holding her tight.

Of course, that’s only until they have had to deal with Sarah running around the house and calling out “Daddy!”, both he and Steve responding, and having to hear her say, “No, not you,  _ other  _ Daddy!”, trying to convince her to call Bucky ‘Papa’ only to get “ _ But you’re both my daddies! _ ” from a frustrated 4-year old. 

The party that follows is much bigger than either of them had thought, but the moment a semi-drunk Steve loosens his bowtie and drags Bucky to the dancefloor it occurs to him that this isn’t just a wedding, an official event to get married; it’s a celebration of their relationship, their love, the daughter they have together, and the years to come. They dance terribly, smear cake in each other’s faces, get enough hugs and congratulations to last a lifetime, and are encouraged to kiss half a dozen times by a small army of children chanting ‘Kiss kiss kiss kiss!’ until they give in to their pleas. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re only doing this because they love badgering us,” Bucky says, shooting a playful glare at the collective of all his nieces and nephews.

“Shut up and kiss me, husband,” Steve frames his face in his big hand and smushes his cheeks together before kissing him loudly and sloppily, much to the delight of their kids, who whoop and cheer in response.

 

 


End file.
